Kaze no Stigma 2nd season
by Andrea624
Summary: After the pandemonium incident, everything was great but someone has come to change that. This person's personal goal will treathen Ayano's life and battle her for Enraiha as the prize. She will seek help in order to maintain everything where it should be and keep their peace with them.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

When there is no person point of view indicated, it's Ayano's point of view. When it's not Ayano's point of view, it's normal point of view. (No ones point of view.)

The story follows a few days from the last happening of the last episode of the season.

 _Italics_ \- A dream or in mind (thoughts).

I don't own KNS, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

 _Everything was dark and cold and lonely. Seems like I've been wandering in thid darkness for a while now. Staying still hoping someone would find me. Then I saw a light. It was warm and cozy, the air being fresh and not suffocating. It was like I found heaven._

 _"...ano" I was hearing something rather faint._

 _"...yano" The socond time, it was louder but not loud enough._

 _"Ayano!" Finally I heard it. It's my name._

 _"Ayano!" Again saying, I realized that I know that voice but can't quite remember the owner of that voice._

 _He kept calling me over and over again like he was afraid of something, like he was warning me, like he wanted me to run away._

 _Suddenly, I was falling and the light was gone. Then I was hearing other stuff while I was falling. They were saying things I can't understand. I hear a woman's voice then a man and then a woman again then a man, a woman, a man, a woman, like alot of voices mixed together._

 _"...time...near..."_

 _"...fire..."_

 _"...Kannagi...soon..."_

 _"...ruling...judgement..."_

 _"..die...stay.."_

 _"...Kazuma."_

 _Hearing the same thing over and over again and it's eating me. I was furious, I want to get out of here, wherever this is. "Please someone take me out. Get me out! Anyone! Argggghhhhhhh!-"_

(End of dream)

* * *

"Nee-chan!"

I fell from my bed realizing it was just a dream. A really weird and bad dream. Sweating like hell I stood up, reached for my towel.

"Nee-chan! Fire! FIRE!" Ren shout at me. Then I came back to reality.

"What the!" I immediately went to the bathroom to put out the fire in my sleeves. _'I might be producing flames in my sleep. Maybe because of that dream.'_ I went back when I finished.

"Nee-chan, did you have a bad dream? I can hear you scream down the hallway." Grabbing my hand, Ren said with a worried face.

"I'm... I'm fine Ren. It's just umm.. It's just a dream." Is it? "Stop worrying, go down and eat breakfast already, I'll follow." _Wouldn't want him to worry about something like that, would I?_ So I ordered him to go.

"You sure Nee-chan?" He asks. Still worried.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go already." I just wanted him out of my room so that I could think.

"Okay." He walked out, leaving me thingking about that dream.

"What was that? About time? And fire? And "Kannagi" meaning it's all about my family. What was it? Judgement? Did we do something to be against the law? I don't think so. I also heard "die" and "stay" maybe that's what the judgement is. Oh and Ka...Kazuma, I'm sure I heard it correctly. What the heck was that dream. So stressing, my brain can't handle it. Urghhh." Talking to myself like that, I must be a weirdo.

"What did you say Ren? Ayano created flames while she was sleeping?" Jugo said knowing what is happen but didn't tell Ren.

Ren continued talking but Jugo was lost in thought not knowing what Ren was blabbering about. "Ren call your brother for me. Immediately." He ordered the young man in straight voice. Ren followed what Jugo said and hurried out the room.

"Good morning father." Said Ayano while entering the room. "Where is Ren going? Why is he in such a hurry?" Questioned the young lady but her father just sat there with his eyes closed.

"Hurry up and eat your food is getting cold Ayano." Jugo said still eyes closed.

"Father I want to tell you something." She said while sitting and starting to eat. "I had a dream and it was quite weird like it's real but then Ren woke me up and I was on fire, well not me but my clothes are. Is it possible that I yielded flames while I was sleeping?"

"Maybe you just had a very bad dream. But if it happens again, tell me." Jugo said while looking at Ayano with a worried face. Very worried face.

"Okay well father, I'm going to school now." Standing up she bid farewell to her father and went to school.

Still in sitting down in the dining room, Jugo said, "May the fire spirits guide you Ayano."

Class started a few hours ago but Ayano was absent. She never made it to school. "Where is she?" Nanase ask. "Maybe she's just fighting some kind of monster somewhere here in Tokyo." Yukari said like she has nothing to worry about.

* * *

Somewhere in a forest in Tokyo.

"Ughhhhh...what the." Ayano said feeling pain all over her body.

"Finally, the princess has awakened." A mysterious man said with a chuckle in the shadows.

* * *

In the Kannagi residence.

"You asked for me, Jugo?"

"Yes, Kazuma. Have a seat." Gesturing the young man to have a seat.

"Earlier today, Ayano well, she..." Thinking if he really needs to tell Kazuma, knowing that he might worry and act out of concern.

"Well she...she told me she had a dream, a weird dream and when she woke up she was...she was on fire." Jugo said with his eyes closed.

"What!?" Jugo opens his eyes because of Kazuma's sudden high tone.

"Well not her but her clothes."

"You know Jugo you should say serious things without mistakes, well going back to the topic, what happened?" Asking Kazuma with a curious tone.

"It's starting." The old man stated witha serious tone and Kazuma knew that it's bad news.

* * *

Back in the forest.

"Wha...what happened to me. Ugrhhhh." Seeing blood dripping down her skin. In her head, her shoulders, her thight, here cheeks, and even in her nose. She was beat up and also her clothers where torn apart. "Shit." Feeling the cold wind upon her bare skin, she shivered. "Where is this place. What's happening?"

"This is the Forbidden Forest. Nobody goes in here because well, it's forbidden. What's happening? It's the beginning princess. The beginning of your death." The man let out a small chuckle and vanished behind the darkness while leaving some words, "I'll be back."

"What was that? The beginning of my death? Oh damn. Ugghhhh." Getting up she heard something. She wielded Enraiha and stayed alert.

In the shadows she can feel the youmas lurking, but she was weak and dizzy. The youmas getting closer and closer to her, she fought them one by one. Burning them and slashing them with Enraiha. She was fighting and fighting and fighting as hard as she can disintegrating one after another, but it wasn't enough.

She slowly feels her powers draining away from her like it was being taken. There are still a lot or youmas and she doesn't think she can handle them all. Silently falling into the ground, slowly drifting away from consciousness, she caught a glimpse of hope.

Someone stood in front of Ayano facing the enemies and fighting them.

 **(Kazuma's Point of View)**

"Ayano!" Not close enought, I saw her falling into the ground. "What the heck, why so many at once?" I said while taking down youmas continuously.

I finally got to her, I stood in front of her battling and eliminating youmas one after another. "Hey Ayano! AYANO!" She seems unconscious but I kept on calling her.

"Hey Ayano! Wake up princess! Come to your senses!. AYANO!" She's really knocked out.

 _What the! How many of these are here? There's no end to it. Damn it. Ayano...Ayano...Ayano...Ayano!_ I let out everything that I got and killed all of the youmas with one attack. "Huhhhhh, not so tought now, are you? Stupid monsters." Seeing one that was down on the floor but still attempting to fight, "Just die already you damn youma!" Killing it just a flick of my hand.

"Ayano" I let out a small gust of wind in her face.

"Uggghhhhh" she was conscious but weak for her to open her eyes widely.

"Ayano" I called out to her.

"Ka...Kaz...uma." I was concerned hearing the way she said may name.

"Hey it's gonna be alright, just...just stay with me okay. Don't lose consciousness. I promise everything's gonna be fine." She just nodded. _I better get her home where it's safe. I'm really worried, I want to help her, I want to stay by her side and fight with her._

Ringgggg...ringgggggg...

 _Jugo Kannagi calling..._

"I assume you already found her?" The voice in the phone said.

"Yes, she's badly hurt. I'm taking her home now."

"No Kazuma. Don't bring her here. I'm feeling some evil presence surrounding our house. It's like they're here waiting for her, to take her. I can't let that happen." Hearing his worried voice over the phone.

"For now, I'll take care of her, Jugo. I promise I won't let anything happen to her." I just can't trust her to anyone else except her family and me.

"Thank you Kazuma. I'll leave my daughter in your hands." Those were the last words he said and he hung up.

I carried her and flew into the night sky.

I laid her down my bed carefully not want her to hurt even more. I look at her with disappointment at myself. "How could I've let this happen just like that?!" _I'm such a jerk._

Getting some medical aids, bandages, alcohol, towels and such. Most importantly, Elixer.

"Ayano, I need you to get up and drink this." She's not answering. I thought she might have fallen asleep. But I need her to drink the Elixer.

I thought about before, when we battled Ryuya. I also gave her the Elixer. And now I think doing the same would help. I poured the Elixer in my mouth and made Ayano drink it through a kiss. "I better not tell Ayano about this." I said with a smirk.

The effects of the Elixer was not fast enough like before, knowing that Ayano's wounds are not ordinary. Having thought of that I became more worried. I thought she'd wake up now but she might be really tired so I just let her sleep. I tended to her wounds after that.

 _I think I should talk to Ayano about what's happening. It would make her alert and ready for anything. I hope everything turns out fine._

* * *

That's it for the first chapter hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Trial

A/N:

When there is no person point of view indicated, it's Ayano's point of view. When it's not Ayano's point of view, it's normal point of view. (No ones point of view.)

The story follows a few days from the last happening of the last episode of the season.

Italics - A dream or in mind (thoughts).

I don't own KNS, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

 **Chapter 2: The First Trial**

Ayano, waking up from her sleep, she saw that the room was different. "This isn't my room. Where am I?" Said to herself while sitting up the bed.

"Apparently, this is my room." Kazuma said and took a sip of his coffee, sitting at an classy looking chair beside the bed.

"Ka...Kaz...Kazuma?!" She said, surprised.

"You might wanna calm down, princess. We don't what your injuries to worsen again, don't we?" Kazuma said with a smirk on his face.

"Injuries?"

"Yup, here." Then Kazuma touched, with his pointy finger, Ayano's arm. Ayano then shivered from the pain starting from her arm through out her body.

"Ugghhhh what happened Kazuma?" Ask the pink-haired lady.

"Eat this first then we'll talk." Kazuma handed Ayano a tray of food. Ayano blushed thinking that Kazuma cared for her enough to serve her breakfast in bed.

...

Silence filled the room while I was eating. I sneaked glances at Kazuma who was doing whatever he is doing with his phone, then it came back to me. "Ah, I remember now, Kazuma."

Kazuma looked in me seriously, "What do you remember?"

I knew then that what happen to me has a deep meaning and I know that he knows something. "I saw you there, Kazuma. Why are you there?"

"Is that all you remember?"

"Well..." Trying hard, I remembered everything. It all came back to me.

"I know you remember everything, so tell me." Saying that it's like he's furious at the same time worried and also very curious.

 _'I should tell him, I trust him.'_

"When was on my way to school I suddenly felt weird like some kind of thing was engulfing me and suffocating me, then I went unconscious."

"What do you mean by somethingg was engulfing you, Ayano?" He put down his phone then stood up walking beside my bed, or rather, his bed.

"It's as I say it. Engulfing. Like some invisible substance was embracing me. Then it all went black."

He's face shows that he is confused. Well, I was too. Because that is not possible or is it?

"Ayano you need to stay with me, always. Okay?" I blushed at what he said.

"Wha...what...what are you...ta...talking...about, Ka..Kazuma?"

"It's dangerous Ayano, something's happening, something bad." Kazuma said with a serious voice making me wonder _'What's happening?'._ At the same time I know that he doesn't want to tell me because of what I would do if I knew or he just thinks that I'm not strong enough to handle myself.

I saw a change of clothes at the end of the bed and I'm sure that it's mine, so I stood up and went to the bathroom to fix myself and change. He just looked at me. With all my injuries, taking a bath would be impossible so I just washed my face then got out of the bathroom. I then walk past him who was waiting for me beside the bathroom door. I was going for the front door when he suddenly asks,

"Where are you going?"

I looked back at him saying, "With that serious attitude of yours, what's happening might be really bad so I need to talk to father. And I know that you don't trust me enough to tell me what's happening so I'm gonna ask him myself." I looked at him fiercely and he just stood there thinking about something.

I was waiting for him to say something. For a second there I thought he would stop me and tell me everything, but I guessed wrong. _'Tsk, you told me to stay with you always but now you're not stopping me. Hmp.'_

"Thank you for everything and sorry for the inconvenience." I said as I walked out through the door.

At the outer side of the door Ayano stood waiting for Kazuma to open it and take her back. In the end none of that happened, so she continued to go home.

 **(Kazuma's Point of View)**

I went out through the window and followed Ayano. I know I should've told her but I need to see first who the enemy is. I know he will come back and test Ayano, so for now I'll just follor her.

Fly high in the sky so that she won't notice me.

 **(Ayano's Point of View)**

Walking straight through the crowd, I momentarily felt like I was being engulfed by some kind of suffocating substance. I fought it but I can't move, it was restraining me. Until I was being pulled away from consciousness and finally it all went black.

 **(Kazuma's Point of View)**

Ayano stopped for a moment, then after a while she walked again but felt a change of aura in her. Well, it's not hers at all. But then she started walking again, then suddenly she ran. I followed her for a while. Shen was head for the forest again, where I found her.

 _'Something's not right.'_

Then suddenly I saw a swar of youmas headed my way. They were after me, like they don't want me to follow Ayano. _'No, I can't loose sight of her'_ A lot went and attacked me. They were blocking my sight making me lose sight of Ayano.

"Ayano! Damn youmas, get out of my way!" I shouted while battling them a few at a time. Then they forced me into the ground and attacked me again and again. "Ayano." Was all I can say. There's to many of them, I held them off as hard as I can but one vs. a hundred might be impossible.

I flew up to get away from them, then I as a contractor called upon the wind spirits. I can feel them all coming to my aid. Unleashing the true power of a contractor, I flew across them all while making hundreds of slices, thus the result of killing them all at once.

I panted and flew down to the ground to rest a little bit. Because of all the power I used, I became weak and tired easily. Sitting down the ally I said, "Ayano wait for me, I'll find you. I'm coming." Leaning against the wall, I stood up and walked focusing to find Ayano.

 _'This is not what I planned, I'm sorry Ayano. You might be hurt right now because I didn't stop you from leaving. This is all my fault, damn it.'_

...

 _I was again in this black space. Nothing to see, everything is black 'Uggghhhh...what? Whe...where is this? I'm here again?'_

 _"...ano" What?_

 _"...yano" The second time, it was louder._

 _"Ayano!" It's my name._

 _"Ayano!" Again saying, I remember now._

 _It's Kazuma, I'm sure, I that voice. That's the voice I want to hear everyday. That's the voice of the man I love. Kazuma._

 _Suddenly, I was falling and the light was gone. Then I was hearing other stuff while I was falling. They were saying things I can't understand. I hear a woman's voice then a man and then a woman again then a man, a woman, a man, a woman, like alot of voices mixed together. 'It's the same as my dream the other day. What's happening?"_

 _"The time is near."_

 _"The Fire Sword, Enraiha."_

 _"The Kannagi Princess will soon be tested."_

 _"The Ruling is near, judgement will be given upon her."_

 _"Will she die? Or stay?"_

 _"The Wind Contractor, Kazuma."_

 _"Yes, he will probably help the little princess."_

 _Hearing the same thing over and over again, everything is making sense but I don't know what this is for. What's The Ruling? Judgement? What the hell is going on? What's this with dying? I don't wanna die. I... I want to live. Live a life of happiness and love. A life with...with Kazuma._

A flash of light quickly brightened my sight. I knew that I was redeeming consciousness. My sight was blurry at first but it slowly clears up. I'm seeing a beautiful place filled with wonderful things, then I realized what this is.

"Ughhhhh, this...this is...a...a...a dining...room?" The place was huge. I was sitting on the throne with...'I can't move, what the? Ropes? Shit!' Yes, I am tied up. Hands and legs. Then someone entered the door across where I sat.

He slowly walks straight while touching the right seats of the table, finally he arrived in front of me.

Looking at me with a smile he said, "Finally, the princess is awake." He then smirked.

"What...what's this? What's happening?!" I shouted at him.

"You're the same person as last time, right? I don't know you and I don't remember doing anything wrong?! WHAT THE HECK DID I DO!" I shouted because I am angry, really angry.

He smiled at me. "Hmmmmm, what a feisty princess. Didn't anyone tell you?" I looked at him confusingly.

"Oh, nobody cared to tell you? Hmmm. Maybe they don't care what happens to you, even your precious Kazuma didn't tell you?." I then remembered that Kazuma knew something and didn't care to tell me. I was starting to tear up and having deep breaths. It's like my heart was pierced with a spear. He's right, even Kazuma didn't tell me. Kazuma doesn't care even the slightest.

"Let me tell you everything princess." Walked to me close and then leaned close enough for me to feel his breath.

He held a fancy looking dagger up and pointed it to my throat, "I am The Judge." After saying that he plunged the knife in my right leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then I was feeling weird.

"I am Fenrir, The Judge of The Ruling." He bowed classy like then walked to the left to fetch himself a glass of wine.

I am aching with the injury he gave me and now feeling a lot drowsy.

"That dagger is filled with Zalion, that serum is a very dangerous and lethal, it's an experiment with alchemy, which procudes the effect of making the one injected with be more open to suggestions from the first person she sees for example,"

He freed my hands then he gave me the dagger, "Princess, it would be nice if you would cut yourself a little, right?" Then I unknowingly injured my own palm. I flinched at the pain I felt but couldn't get myself to act according to my will.

"Haha...HAHAHHAHAHAHA! There, there, princess. Hmm. The one injected with the Zalion can see and hear everything around her but she cannot process the same ways as normal people would. She can feel pain but can't react to it. When the effects vanishes you'll feel every single pain and remember everything." He then continued to laugh.

"Continuing my explanation, you, Ayano Kannagi, the next heiress has come of age where you will be tested if you are good enough to be the sacred flame sword, Enraiha's wielder. I'm sorry to have to do these test but I had a deal with the Spirit King. You know, he trusts you, a lot. In fact he gave you all his faith that you would pass my test. If not Enraiha, will be mine. And I will have the power to destroy those whose betrayed me in the past." He at a grape that was in a plate beside the wine bottle.

"A series of test will be conducted. First is that serum, if you survive that serum while it's in effect and don't die once the effect is gone then you will pass the first trial. The Test of Endurance." Laughing again, he sipped his wine.

"Ahhh, seems like we'll have company." After he said that a window broke and Kazuma flew through it.

 _'Ka...Kaz...uma.'_

He looked at me with concern after seeing that I was injured badly. Then he looked at Fenrir, furiously and ferociously.

 _'You're here, Kazuma. Maybe you care for me even a little.'_ I was able to force a little smile for a while then I was back to being emotionless.

Seeing that Kazuma is here he really does know something or maybe he knows everything.

...

Yey! Second chapter is out! A lot happened in this chapter. Hope you guys loved it, if you do give it a F&F&R!

Next chapter will be published on 06/22/2016. Sorry for the slownessof my work because I'm making this up as i go, so, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle of Endurance

A/N:

When there is no person point of view indicated, it's Ayano's point of view. When it's not Ayano's point of view, it's normal point of view. (No ones point of view.)

The story follows a few days from the last happening of the last episode of the season.

Italics - A dream or in mind (thoughts).

I don't own KNS, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

 **Chapter 3: The Battle of Endurance**

 **(Kazuma's Point of View)**

I walked through the crowded streets looking for Ayano. _'I need to regain my power. I'm sensing a battle ahead.'_

When I was at the entrance of the forest I was surprised to see my little brother, Ren.

"Ren." I said then he turned around.

"Ni-san! What happened to you? Ahhhhh! There's blood! Come on, let's go to the hospital!" He said panicking seeing my bloody clothes.

"Wait Ren. I'm fine, this is nothing. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him and he's face became serious.

"Nee-chan. I can sense her faint energy in the woods. I'm not sure if it's hers because of all the evil energy I could feel. Before you came I saw a bunch of youmas going in there. I was focusing and searching for Ayano nee-chan in there but all I could feel is like a very faint traces of her energy."

 _'He's growing up into a fine Enjutsushi. And his senses great too. That's my brother.'_ Then a smile was on my face.

"Ren, go to Jugo and tell her where what you know. Also bring some of Ayano's clothes in my hotel suite." I said while looking straing to the forest.

"Ni...ni..ni..ni-chan! Wha...why sh..should I... I bring..A...Ayano nee's clo...clothes..to you...your..suite?! You should get married first, you know!" Ren was stuttering all the way and I let out a small chuckle.

I patted his head, "Just follow what I said. Let Jugo explain things to you."

"O..okay. Take care Ni-san and if Nee-chan is in there, take care of her also." He said turning his back at me running to do what's I told him to.

"Of course I'll take care of here, I would never let anything happen to her. Whoever's responsible for this will pay."

I made my way through the woods following the traces of energy Ayano left then it suddenly stops. _'But she's not here.'_ I saw the youmas Ren said earlier swarming above. I let out my hand going straight out front hoping that I would touch some kind of barrier. Surprisingly, I did."Bingo. Just like the Pandemonium." I sliced open the barrier and continued my way in.

 _'What in the world is this place?'_ I thought seeing a rusty, rugged, old mansion. The sky is dark and there is nothing else from miles away.

I explored the outside of the mansion looking for Ayano's energy but there wasn't any. All I could feel was a very evil energy. _'The one with the evil energy surely is the one who took Ayano. So, wherever he is, Ayano's there.'_

I broke the glass in which the energy is highest knowing they must be there. I flew in seeing an unpleasant view. Ayano was there sitting like a doll, emotionless. She has a knife in her hand and has a bad injury. I don't know if she did that to herself, if she did, she's being controlled.

Looking at this freak with anger, I wanted to attack him but I need to get an explanation from him because all Jugo told me is that The Ruling is starting.

"Ah Kazuma Yagami. The exiled son of the Kannagi. I'm impressed you made it pass the barrier, that was a five layered barrier, did you know?" He looked at me impressed but I gave him a cold look.

"Of course you knew. Oh how rude of me. Pleased to me you, I am Fenrir The Judge of The Ruling." He bowed showing courtesy.

"The Ruling." I said coldly.

"You should've come earlier so I wouldn't have to explain twice." After that he began to explain everything including about the Zalion. I know what that is, it was made for torture, buying that to an alchemist would cause a fortune. Having heard that he injected that to Ayano made me furious. I was going to attack his but before I land an attack he said,

"Uh, ah. Princess point that knife to your neck." I stopped at what he said and looked at Ayano.

"Ayano! Stop!"

"Hmm, not so though now huh." He smirked and said, "Once I knew that the Enraiha was with a weak little girl I immediately thought that I could tak it. I made a deal with the Blaze Spirit King and he had no choice but to agree. But there were some rules that disappointed me. He said that the princess could get any help she can and I can only give three trials with the time period or 30 days. So lets have fun this whole month." He laughed insanely.

 _'He's a crazy lunatic.'_

He then said, "Princess, kill Kazuma."

Then Ayano, materialized Enraiha and unhesitatingly went for the attack. Throwing fire balls at me, hitting me with Enraiha, and all other attacks one could think of. I could not hurt her, never, that's why all I did was dodge her attack.

I was trying hard to think of a way to save her, defeat Fenrir, and get out of her at the same time. She attacked me again and again throwing me down the ground, hitting my body recklessly on the wall. The place is being destroyed because of her power.. I'm losing power and becoming weak. I could see blood splashing through the air. I can feel it too rushing out my body.

I'm slowly being light-headed. While we were fighting Fenrir said, "Tell me princess, what do you feel about Kazuma."

I was shocked at what he asked. I was afraid to hear what her feelings for me are. I don't want to know because I don't want to involve her in my messed up life. I'm still a little bit stuck in my past and I don't want to drag her there with me.

"I...Kazuma..." She said in between attacks. "Kazuma, he's...a jerk."

"HAHAHHAHAHAH!" Fenrir laughed out loud. "That's not what I expected. Hahaha."

We both stopped fightighting and she looked at me emotionless and I looked at her worried. I want to pull her out of that serum immediately.

"Kazuma...he's a jerk... Also...a pervert..." _'What the heck are you saying Ayano!?'_

"But...he makes me smile... He...saves me...all the time... He helps me...in everything... He...understands me... He...makes me blush... That idiot...I...I...love him."

"Wow, that was great. A confession of love." Fenrir said while clapping his hands.

"Ayano wake up, get a hold of yourself! AYANO!" I shouted hoping to get through her.

 **(Ayano's Point of View)**

 _'What!? No! Ahhh that came out unknowingly. I don't even what to talk! Stupid serum! Ahhhhhhh!.'_

I panicked inside but outside I'm emotionless. I want to wake up. I need to fight this serum. Kazuma's calling me. He's beaten up, he's here to save me, he's not fighting back because of me. He's helping me but I'm not doing anything, I need to help myself too.

Looking at Kazuma, seeing him hurt, I was starting to tear up.

 _'Kazuma... I'm sorry I'm weak.'_

Fenrir then again commanded me to battle Kazuma.

 _'No I don't want to! Stupid body! Listen to me!'_

I can hear Kazuma shouting, "AYANO! SNAP OUT OF IT! COME BACK! PLEASE STOP AYANO!"

I was hurting him. I was cutting him. I was hitting him with Enraiha. I am causing him pain. I just wnat to stop rather I want to killed that sick bastard. I want to finish that phsyco, Fenrir.

I tried hard and hard and hard and hard again and again and again.

 **(Kazuma's Point of View)**

"AYANO! SNAP OUT OF IT! COME BACK! PLEASE STOP AYANO!" I begged her to stop. I just want her to stop. ' _Please just stop, Ayano.'_

Fenrir still watching us from afar, drinking his precious wine. _'I'll make you pay you damn bastard.'_

Ayano continued to attack me but then I saw a chance to embrace her from the back restraining her movements. She battled me but I'm stronger. I engulfed us both with winds of purification, creating an enclosed structure.

Her movements was gradually easing up then slowly she calmed down.

"Ayano, come back to me. Just come back to me." I whispered in her ear knowing she heard me.

I hugged her from the back tightly, "I shouldn't have let you go Ayano, then none of this would have happened. It's all my fault. I got you kidnapped, hurt,... I got you to do things against your will, I got you in danger. I'm so sorry Ayano, I shouldn't have let this happen." Then I felt her hands holding mine.

I felt a sudden warmth coming from her she removed my hands then faced me. Her eyes were flaming red, she let out a warm smile then held out her right hand and touched my cheek. I was frozen, I see Ayano as her but I knew that she wasn't doing this. It must be an alter ego. Enraiha's energy must have flown into her.

"It's okay, Kazuma."

With that, I removed my winds. She immediately bursted out and attacked Fenrir, making him jolt from his seat. Ayano shot him with the crimson flame. Fenrir being engulfed in her flames, began screaming, "Ahhhhhh!" He took the flames out and recovered fast.

"You caught me off guard there, princess." He grinned.

"I didn't see what happened in there but I'm sure the Zalion was beaten by what they all say is the most powerful of all, love." He dusted away the ashes on his coat.

Ayano didn't speak and continued to attack him. They were battling like the want to kill each other.

 _'That's not the Ayano I know.'_ As I thought of that, I slid down the ground leaning against the wall. My vision is now blurry, all I can see is Ayano's flames all over the place. I just sat here, not moving because I don't have the strength to anymore.

 **(Normal Point of View)**

"Tsss, seems like not everything goes according to my plan." Fenrir said while blocking Ayano's flames.

Ayano's alter ego kept on attacking Fernir who was on the defense.

"You know, princess you should help your Kazuma over there. He's gonna die soon." He dodged Enraiha and leaped backwards away from Ayano.

Ayano looked at Kazuma. When she saw him she loosened up and felt worried. Ayano's alter ego disappeared and now Ayano is to her real self. Ayano now conscious and back, went to Kazuma who was sitting on the ground without his head down.

"KAZUMA!" She sat down besides Kazuma covering her mouth holding back her tears but it flowed down her face like raindrops.

"What...what did...I do? Ka...Kazuma...No. Please...come...back." She said holding him in her arms while crying.

"You passed this trial, princess. But we will surely meet again. I'll make sure you're dead and Enraiha will be mine." Fenrir said with a monstrous laugh while vanishing in the air like bubbles.

Ayano heard what Fenrir said but didn't averted her eyes away from Kazuma. She was hugging him tightly, crying, begging him to wake up. She cried and cried then,

"A...aya..no..." Kazuma said with a weak voice. "I'm not dead but I might be because you're squishing me." He whispered to Ayano.

"Kazuma." Ayano slowly frees Kazuma then laid him down her lap and said, "I'm sorry I...I did this to you. I...might've killed you...I..I sorry I'm weak, Kazuma." Ayano said while crying.

"I'm okay Ayano. It's alright. Stop crying." Kazuma cupped Ayano's cheeks wiping away her tears.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, this was meant to happened." Kazuma closed his eyes because he was feeling really tired and weak.

"It's my fault...I should have tried harder...to stop this from happening...I'm weak...I put you in danger,...hurt you,...attacked you...it's all my fault...because I'm weak...I'm sorry...Kazuma." Ayano said in between her cries, sobbing.

Ayano waiting for Kazuma to talk, realized that he fell asleep. _'You must be tired. I'm really sorry Kazuma. I'm not gonna involve you in this problem of mine anymore. I don't want to hurt you. I can't see you like this.'_ Ayano's last tear fell down with that thought. She wiped her face clean.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry you'll be fine...I love you, Kazuma."

Hello! I said that I'll be posting on 06/22/2016 but I finished it today so I posted it. Haha!

F&F&R if you liked it.

I'll try hard to post everyday! Thanks for reading guys!


	4. Chapter 4: The Peaceful Night

Kns2s chp4

A/N:

When there is no person point of view indicated, it's Ayano's point of view. When it's not Ayano's point of view, it's normal point of view. (No ones point of view.)

The story follows a few days from the last happening of the last episode of the season.

Italics - A dream or in mind (thoughts).

I don't own KNS, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

 **Chapter 4: The Peaceful Night**

 **(Kazuma's Point of View)**

When I woke up and I realized that I'm in my room. Feeling every bit of pain all through my body, but I saw no injuries anymore. I then sat down my bed. I was already nighttime.

I just sat and held my head thinking about what happened, suddenly Ren appeared.

"Ni-san! Good! Finally you're awake." He said running to me. He kneeled down then held my hand.

I said, "Ughhhhh, Ren. How long was I asleep?" I patted his head.

"I was so worried you know, you've been out for 3 days."

"What happened Ren?" I said, lowering my head and closing my eyes remembering the happenings.

Ren handed me my breakfast the sat beside me. "Ayano nee-chan."

I looked at him rapidly and said. "What happened to her? Is she alright? Where is she?"

"She's...she...she wants to be alone...for a while." A gave a sigh full of worry. "I was surprised when she called me late at night, asking me to come here immediately. At first she was fine but then she started to cry saying you're badly hurt and needed some medical attention immediately. I rushed here while she was explaining on the phone." Ren stood up and went to get something from the sidetable.

"When I got here you were on the bed, wrapped with bloody bandages. Ayano-nee was sitting here (Ren pointed to the ground beside the bed) holding your hand, crying."

He held up a small vial. "She said she already gave you some of these and told me to give one spoon every morning. I don't know what this is but I trust Nee-chan enough to not ask why and just give you some."

"That's...Elixer, Ren." Ren gave me the bottle and I thought, _'Where could she have gotten her hands on this? This is extremely rare.'_

"She handed this to me, saying to give it to you. The she just left, I saw her leave like she don't want to but needs to." He gave me the piece of paper.

"I'll prepare you bath, Nii-san." Then he went to do what he said.

I looked at the paper. I don't want to open it because what's inside might be bad news for me but I need to because it's from Ayano, so I opened it.

 _Kazuma,_

 _I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused and for having you involved but don't worry, I won't get you involved again. I'm so sorry, I hurt you. I'm sorry, I put you in danger. I'm sorry, I'm weak, useless, and a pain in the ass but thank you for everything that you did even if you did it just because you have no choice. I'm so sorry, Kazuma._

That was all she wrote. All about apologies. All about her mistakes. _'That's not how it is Ayano. You're all wrong. To me it's the opposite.'_

I rapidly stood up and went to take a bath. I finished in 5 minutes and then dressed up. I drank the Elixer that was left and immediately felt well. Then I went out fast, not having time to respond to Ren. "Nii-san where are you going."

 **(Normal Point of View)**

Ayano was at the beach, sitting in the sand, looking in the sky with a full moon. She was thinking about well, nothing. Her mind was blank. She just stared at the open sky and there was a sudden thought that came to her mind. Slowly tears filled her eyes and finally they fell down her cheeks. She was crying but her face showed no expressions at all.

She made fire in her pointy finger and then burning the sand, she wrote, Kazuma.

 _'Kazuma... I hope Ren's taking care of you.'_ She thought and let out a sigh. Later she stood up going near the water and letting the waves reach her feet. She walked across the shore.

...

Kazuma, appearing in the beach moments after Ayano went for a walk, saw his name burned against the sand. He knew it was Ayano who did it.

He followed the footsteps he saw and later he found Ayano standing on top of a rocky cliff with her head up. He saw tears falling in her face so he approached her.

 **(Kazuma's Point of View)**

"You're not planning to suicide, are you?" I said jokingly while looking at Ayano, then I smiled at her.

She turned around, surprised that I was here looking well. She was looking at me like she doesn't want to see me or talk to me or even just feel my presence near her. She then bowed down her head.

"Hey Ayano, you look like you haven't slept in days." I said with a small chuckle. I want to remove these tenseness in the air. I don't want to make her feel sad. I don't want her to blame herself.

"You know we should go out on an outing. You know with Ren and...well, Yukari, and Nanase. Summer's about to end but we haven't been on the beach." I tried to talk to her baput she just won't speak.

"Ayano, talk to me. I came rushing everywhere to find you, I even left Ren without saying a word and then I found you but you're just gonna stand there not talking, like a statue?" I just blurted that out. I don't want her to push me away. I don't want us to be like this. I want the old Ayano back.

"So?" I added.

"Ayano! Come on! I cant stand you being like this!"

She looked at me with tears falling and said. "NO! It has to be this way! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! (Crying out loud) I...I just...can't."

She fell on her knees, "I don't know what will happen...with all this...with the Ruling and...and...I...I don't...know what I...might do and...I...just can't...let you..get...hurt... No... No more."

"I'm fine, Ayano. Can't you see? I'm fine." I said wanting her to know that I don't care what happens to me as long she's safe.

"YOU'RE NOT FINE! You...you could've died...and I...I don't want that." She said still crying.

I started to walk to her, "Ayano, let's go back to what we were before."

She backed away saying, "No, just stay...away from me. Please. Please."

I continued to walk slowly, "Everything is fine, Ayano. You don't have to push me away. Just please come back. Come back to your old self."

"I'm sorry, Kazuma. I don't want you putting your life in the line because of me. I just can't... I..." While backing away she suddenly slipped and fell off the cliff.

I ran to the end and flew to catch her. We were suspended in mid air as I held her in my arms, "You should've just let me fall, then I'll die. And everything will be gone, all the sorrow, the problems." She said, now calm from her cry.

"Then my life would be miserable." I said as we landed on the ground.

"I'd have nobody to tease anymore or make fun of or poke around or have fun with." She let out a small, faint chuckle. Finally!

"I wouldn't have someone I cared about to protect anymore." I let her down and she sat on the sand.

I bowed down to her level and held her head up to make her look at me. "Ayano, I'm fine. You think it's your fault? No, it's mine. If only I stopped to you that time at my room, if only I didn't let you go out, none of this would've happened. You wouldn't have been kidnapped by that bastard, you wouldn't have been hurt, and if only...if only I stopped you, we wouldn't be like this. I don't want this, Ayano. I want the old us back. Even if I have too face death hundreds of times, no, millions of times, I would do it...for you, Ayano." She blushed at what I said. "I just love to see you blush." Her eyes widened as I kissed her forehead.

She's gonna do it. She'll do it. I know she will, because of what I said. "You..you...YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT KAZUMA YAGAMI!" I knew it. I better run.

She ran after me holding Enraiha. Firing at me, she then stumbled, face flat on the ground.

 **(Ayano's Point of View)**

 _'Owwww, geezzz!'_ I was on the ground feeling the sand on my face.

"Hahaha!" He laughed at the sight he saw. "You're so clumsy, Princess." He lowered down in front of me as I lift face up.

He wiped the sand on my forehead with his hand while saying, "You just want me to carry you, right?" I blushed again.

 _'Geez, why is he always like this?'_ I thought not in an irritated way but in a happy way.

He suddenly carried me piggyback style and walked back to were we came from.

I like this feeling. The feeling of his warmth. The feeling that we're now fine. It's great. We don't have to worry anymore.

I'm glad that he's okay and also I'm happy to know that he cares for me. I slowly drifted to sleep on our way back. Not knowing or caring what would happen next, I'm just happy that he's here by my side.

...

Wooohooooo! Chapter 4 and counting! Be sure to F&F&R! Thanks a lot for those who keeps on reading my story. Love you lots!

:-))))))))))


	5. Chapter 5: The Day She Was Herself

Sessrinlover: I'll sure do! Thanks for loving.

A/N:

When there is no person point of view indicated, it's Ayano's point of view. When it's not Ayano's point of view, it's normal point of view. (No ones point of view.)

The story follows a few days from the last happening of the last episode of the season.

Italics - A dream or in mind (thoughts).

I don't own KNS, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

 **Chapter 5: The Day She Was Herself**

"Ayano, you must be confused about what is happening right now but I need you to be open minded and just keel your head straight." Jugo said to his daughter the took a sip of his tea.

Ayano facing her father, nodded and said, "Alright father, I will. Please expalain everything to me."

Jugo put down his cup and sighed, having thought of how or where should he start.

He cleared his throat, "Kazuma you remembered what I said right?"

"Yeah, all you said was 'It is starting' how could I forget that?" Kazuma said who was sitting beside Ayano.

"Yes, it is all starting and we have...I mean you, Ayano, have to be ready." Jugo looked very serious.

"This was a history written by the past heirs of the sacred sword, Enraiha. Now it is just a mere legend but as I know legends are stories that are filled with truth."

"It was over a hundred years ago since something like this last happened. Back then every heir of the Enraiha had to be tested to know if they are qualified to wield the sacred sword. These test started over thousands of years ago. The Blaze Spirit King thought of a way to test the heir and at the same time find who is more worthy to keep Enraiha, the heir or the tester."

"He told his people 'We shall test the heir if he is worthy to wield the sacred sword, Enraiha. Who ever has a great vengance against others shall offer me a great deal for witch if I agreed, he who has vengance will have a chance to test the heir and if he succeds the sacred sword itself will be reward unto him.' And with that said, one person thought that If he could get the sacred sword he could use it to destroy everyone who ruined him. He succeded and with that the Enraiha was passed onto his family for generations. The Blaze Spirit King also said that only the heirs and the testers who beat the heir can wield Enraiha. " Jugo finished talking but it looks like Ayano can't quite catch up.

She just froze there analizing everything her father said. On the other hand, Kazuma said, "So in other words the one who tests Ayano must have a reason why he needs to get his hands on Enraiha."

"Yes, it can be a good reason or maybe a bad reason. Let's just hope it is a god reason." Jugo said.

"This battle is going to be hard. Jugo, I think it is best if Ayano stays with me for the mean time." The young man said with a serious face.

Ayano suddenly blushed and stood up at what Kazuma said. Thinking that Kazuma just asked her father for her to stay with him. Meaning live with him, in his hotel suite.

"Fa...father!" She looked intensely at her father who just closed his eyes.

Jugo replied, "Yes, that would be necessary." He most certainly liked what Kazuma proposed.

Now Ayano had no choice but to agree. She knows that deep inside her, she liked the thought of staying with Kazuma.

...

 **(Ayano's Point of View)**

 _'With all that is happening, I should live my life to the fullest. I don't know if tomorrow I'll still be alive. That bastard Fenrir could attack anytime. Last time both me and Kazuma almost died, next time we might possibly die.'_ I thought while walking down the hallway.

"I never asked for ." While biting my thumb, I mumbled to myself. My eyes are watery again but tears didn't fall.

"Hey Ayano, you with all that's going on right now we should have fun. Well, we don't know what might happen. We don't even now if we'll see tomorrow. So, what do you think?" Kazuma suddenly talked behind me. I didn't know he was following me.

I was surprised. "Ka...Kazuma..I..ah..umm...ye..yeah." I thought about what he said and he's right, that's just on my mind, the thought of not knowing when I'll die.

"I mean yeah, that's great, we should go have some fun." I added.

"I'll talk to Ren." He said then left.

He was putting on a smile in his face even if it is jut a fake. _'How can he do that? I can't even think about anything else but dying right now. I don't wanna die yet, I still have things I want to do. He's such a strong person, unlike me. I'm such a weakling.'_

...

I went to my room to pack some things. Clothes and everything else.

I opened the windows and didn't close the door. It felt like I wanted fresh air to surround my room.

 _'The wind feels great. This might be my last fresh wind. Might as well inhale it.'_

As I sat in front of my dresser, I looked in the mirroe in front of me. I just stared at myself.

I feel like I'm not myself, these past few days. I change into the opposite of my old self. I want my old self back but I just can't bring myself to be happy right now.

I took out a sticky paper and pen, and wrote,

 _'I am Ayano Kannagi and I was alive.'_

I signed the paper at the bottom and posted it on the mirror.

 _'This will be proof that I was alive then people would remember me. Even if it's just my family, I'd like to be remembered for many generations. I want to be remembered as the clumsy, noisy, pink-haired princess.'_

I wanted tears to fall but, no more tears are left to cry. I continued to just stare at what I wrote then moments after, "Knock, knock." Kazuma said.

"You should close your door, people can't knock when it's open like this." He added.

"I just wanted to...breathe in some...fresh air." And at that, he filled my room with smooth, calm, warm, fresh air.

I took one last deep breath then said, "Thanks Kazuma." I finally had a reason to smile so I let out a small smile.

He carried my luggage while saying, "No problem, Princess. Just remember that nothing's free these days. You can repay me tonight." He gave a grin and a malicious smirk.

Closing the door behind me, I blushed at what he said. I ran past him going downstairs and shouted, "YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT."

I knew he was just joking...or..not. But nevermind that, I know he's just trying to cheer me up. Making me loosen a bit, easing my mind away from depressing thought. I appreciate what he's doing and I thank him for that.

...

 **(Normal Point of View)**

"Take care, Ayano...And be safe." Jugo said.

Ayano replied, "I will, father." Then walk outside.

"Kazuma, take care of mu daughter, okay? And take it slowly, don't rush." Jugo onced again speaked but to Kazuma. Jugo, long before really wanted Ayano and Kazuma to be together. He even made secrets plans to bring them together.

"FATHER!" Mistakingly, Ayano heard what her father said. She then continued to walk away, blushing.

The old man chuckled at her daughter while the young man smirked and said, "Don't worry Jugo, I think Ayano can handle herself and I'll be there to hell her. I won't let something like that happen again." The atmosphere became serious.

"I'll my daughter in your capable hands." Jugo said.

Kazuma just nodded and went out to catch up with Ayano.

...

Ayano was in the tub taking a nice warm bath when she remembered again, she remembered again that time when Kazuma was badly hurt. She just sat at the tub filled with water and held her long pink hair. A flashback of a memory when Kazuma held the tips of her hair came to her.

 _'Kazuma.'_ Was a name that is always in her head.

She thought about Kazuma being positive always, making her smile, never giving up, always showing high spirits. She thought about him not losing hope and just enjoying his life.

Ayano then figured out that she needs to do the same. She needs to be optimistic. She needs to be strong and brave.

She stood up and get out of bath. She fixed herself and walked out the bathroom. Ayano then approached Kazuma who was sitting beside the coffee table having a cup of tea. The curtains were open revealing a wonderful night scenery behind Kazuma.

She crossed her arms and said boldly, "Kazuma. I've decided. I want to be like you, always positive and never giving up. I want to live my life and just go with the flow. Let Fenrir come and I'll face him. I'll be strong like you and brave and not losing hope."

Nearing to the end of her speech, she was starting to cry. "If I...if I die then...then I'll die!" Tears fell down one after another. "But...now I'm here...I'm in this world I'm...I'm...I'm alive. Right now I'm alive." She dropped into the ground, sitting and was no longer able to hold back her tears and it all fell down like a riven down her cheeks.

Ayano cried there in front of Kazuma. "I'm sorry again, Kazuma. I'm sorry I was a burden to you. I'm sorry I was a pain in the ass. I'm sorry."

Kazuma stood up and picked Ayano up from the floor. He suddenly hugged her. Ayano was surprised and blushed at what Kazuma did. "You're not a burden and you're not a pain in the ass. Well, sometimes but don't worry about it, I like having you around and I'll always help you. We're partners right?."

"Tha...thanks...Kazuma." Ayano said between sobs.

They just stood there with the moonlight shining o them. Kazuma was comforting Ayano who was loving the feeling of Kazuma embracing her.

...

"Ayano when are you guys gonna finish dressing up? We're not going to a party, we're going to the beach." Kazuma who was outside with Ren shouted looking up the window on Yukari's room. They were in Yukari's house.

 **(In Yukari's room)**

Clothes are all over the place. On the floor and on the bed.

"Just a sec." Nanase peeped out the window to reply to Kazuma.

"You guys, I think that's enough. I'm fine with just anything." Ayano said who was just standing with the two girls dressing her up.

"No way! You should look extraordinary. You know, something that might losen you up a little bit." The cheerful yellow headed girl said.

Yukari dressed Ayano with a white off-shoulder knitted top with a red bikini underneath. Ayano the put on her denim shorts.

"Yup, Yukari is definitely right and besides you show you curves so that Kazuma should see it." Nanase added to the conversation.

"What should I see?" Kazuma said who was on the window, hovering.

Ayano blushed after seeing Kazuma eying her.

Kazuma was mesmerized at what he saw, "Nice body you have there, Princess." He teased Ayano and dodged a fly hairbrush thrown by her.

He then flew down. After a while, the three ladies finally went down.

Ayano is now wearing a white sleeveless shirt but still her bikini is quite visible. "Get your eyes off me, you perverted jerk." She said monotonously.

Ayano was blushing again but then Kazuma just smirked and rode the car.

Surprisingly Kirika was in the driver's seat. "Good morning girls." First greeted the two girls who sat at the middle row. "Good morning Ayano. Mind me tagging along?"

"No." Ayano answered blankly.

"Pardon our Princess here, Kirika-san. Kazuma complemented her look earlier and she was embarassed, blushing alot." Nanase said while smiling to Yukari.

"Ah, then that's the real Ayano." Kirika said to Nanase.

Ren was already sat at the front seat leaving Ayano no choice but to seat with Kazuma at the back. They all knew that the seating arragement was planned, well maybe Ayano who was tol dense didn't know.

They now set off to went to the beach.

After they arrived they immediately unpacked their bags and went to the beach.

Yukari, Nanase and Ren were playing beach volleyball while Kazuma was getting some refreshments. Kirika sat down and joined Ayano under a big umbrella. Ayano still wearing her clothes clearly wants to have some fun with Yukari and the others but afraid of Kazuma teasing her.

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke beside Ayano, "Hahaha! Clearly you don't want everybody to see you in a bikini. Afraid that Kazuma will see your chubby body?"

"I am definitely not chubby!" Ayano blurted out.

"Hmmn, I doubt that. Then join this! (Pulled out a poster) Then we'll see who's the best." The other person said while smirking.

Ayano was shocked by what she saw.

...

Haha. Another chapter out of the The Ruling Arc. Next episode will be... a secret. I'm sorry I wasn't able to publish this chapter yesterday. Damn internet. Maybe because it rained hard yesterday.

It's my birthday today day so I might not publish later this day. I'll continue to publish tomorrow. :-)

F&F&R!

Yahhoooooo!


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Second

A/N:

When there is no person point of view indicated, it's Ayano's point of view. When it's not Ayano's point of view, it's normal point of view. (No ones point of view.)

The story follows a few days from the last happening of the last episode of the season.

Italics - A dream or in mind (thoughts).

I don't own KNS, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

 **Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Second**

"Tell me why do I have to do this again?" I said while Yukari and Nanase are dressing me up.

"Well, that's because you have to prove that you are the one for Kazuma." Yukari said while picking a cover up that would suit my swimsuit.

Nanase however was fixing my hair. "You know, this might be fun. You should show Catherine that what you can do. Are you just gonna give Kazuma up to that girl?"

 **'Of course not. I would never.'** This contest is really not my thing. How did it come to this?

...

Cathrine suddenly popped out of nowhere and said, "Hahaha! Clearly you don't want everybody to see you in a bikini. Afraid that Kazuma will see your chubby body?"

"I am definitely not chubby!" I blurted out.

"Hmmn, I doubt that. Then join this! (Pulled out a poster) Then we'll see who's the best." She suddenly challenged me.

I looked at the poster. It was a 'Summer Bikini Open 2016' poster. It is a contest by the hotel we were staying at. "Why would I join that? I don't have to prove anything to you. I already beat you once, remember?" I said with a confident tone.

"Hmmmn then let's make a bet. Whoever wins...shall have Kazuma. You already said it yourself right? You have already beaten me once. No harm done in this kind of battle right?" She said eyeing me from head to down.

"What? Am I a prize now? You can't go deciding thing all by yourself." Kazuma said who has returned from the store to buy refreshments.

"Ka...Kazuma. Ye..yeah you're right. This outsider here who has no business with us suddenly made some silly bet." I said while standing up. "I think I'll go back to the hotel and take a nap. These blonde haired girl here is making me sick."

"Oh...suddenly you're making excuses." She said to me then went to Kazuma and she suddenly hugs his arm. 'She's really annoying me!'

"Maybe you're afraid to lose Kazuma to me huh? It's just a bikini contest. You aren't really confident with your body, no?" She teased me and that really annoyed me.

So I said, "Fine! Make sure you prepare 'coz I'm gonna crush you and step on you! You see how good I am and you'll lose for the second time!" With that I walked away to get away from frustration.

...

"Okay you're done!" Yukari said and guided me in front of a whole body mirror.

I looked at myself. I am wearing a white whole body knitted cover up that's like a sleeveles wholebody jacket and underneath is a black two piece. My hair is tied up and I also have a long hanging necklace that went down just above my abdomen.

From what I see, look pretty good. I take care of myself properly. I just don't know what others think.

"Okay, come on now. We need to go." Nanase said opening the door.

When I was walking out I heard a voice in my head saying, _"I'm coming princess...Enraiha will be mine."_ I stopped walking and think if it was just me hearing things.

"Did you hear that?" I asked them both.

"What? Hear? I didn't hear anything." Yukari said. While Nanase just agreed to Yukari.

After a while, I just shrugged it off and continued to walk out. _'I don't want to make hasty conclusions.'_

We arrived at the front of the hotel gate and then there was Kazuma, Ren, and Kirika-san standing waiting for us.

I saw Kazuma look at me and he froze for a minute before reacting. I don't know if he's mesmerized or disappointed.

"You look good Ayano." He said, smirking and then started walking. I blushed at that phrase. _'He really knows how to embarass me.'_

Ren smiled at me, "You look nice, Nee-chan." and then followed his big brother.

"Well, looks like he was stuned." Kirika-san said.

"Let's just go alright." I said with a still blushing face.

After a while the devil showed up. She was just wearing a red bikini and nothing else. She clearly wants to boast. "Well Princess, I'm glad you showed up. I thought you were a coward."

"I am not a coward! Why wouldn't I show up? I'll clearly win this thing." I answered with a high tone.

While Catherine and me continues to boast to each other. I didn't notice that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Hey, has anyone seen Yukari and Nanase?" Said Kazuma who was looking suspicious.

"Wait? What?!" I was looking around but Kazuma was right. They're not here. "YUKARI! NANASE!"

Catherine suddenly talks, "Don't worry about them. They're grown ups already they can take care of themselves." she said.

"You, stay out of this!" I shouted at Catherin who was not worried at all. Shen then just ignored me and said. "Hmmpp, whatever I'll be preparing for our battle, Ayano. Be sure to do your best, or else..." she walkes to Kazuma and sticked to him like a leech then walks away towadds the dressing room.

"I have to find them, no. Yukari, Nanase... no...it's my fault...again. No." I said while falling to my knees.

"Let's find them Nee-chan. I'm sure they're just around here somewhere." Ren said with an encouraging voice.

"Ren's right, Ayano we shoudn't waste time here. You go with Kazuma and I'll pair up with Ren." Kirika-san said.

Kazuma lend me a hand, I took it and stood up. "Contact us immediately if you found them." He said.

We were looking for them everywhere. But we can't find them.

Where the hell did they go?...No, no, no. What if something might hapenned to them. This might be connected to what I heard. No. It's my fault again.

"Ka...Kazuma. Earlier...I...I heard something. I didn't know but...I just seems like it's only in my head." I said to Kazuma who was walking in front of me.

He looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I..I thought it was just me hearing things. I asked them but they said they didn't hear anything. So I just forgot about it."

"What did it say? What did the voice say?" He said with an intense look.

"It said that...that he's coming...for Enraiha."

"You should have told me that earlier."

I bowed down my gead and said, "I'm sorry, Kazuma."

"Now I'm thinking that they might be held captive." He suddenly said and I was shocked at what he suggested.

"No, it's my fault again. I did this again. I'm so stupid!" I said while kicking a light post on the sidewalk. "Kazuma, I don't want them to be in danger. No, I can't have that. First it was you, then them. I'm so gonna kill that Fenrir! He'll be sorry he messed with me!" I said and started to run around looking around again in a rampage.

"Ayano! Would you just calm down, please?" Kazuma said while catching up with me. Then he held my arm to stop me.

"How can I calm down, Kazuma?! I just can't! What if Ren was taken?! What would you do?!" I yelled at him but he just held me in both arms tight than before.

With a serious face he said, "I would think of a way to find him and how to find him and noth just run around in circles not knowing where to go."

With what he said, I realized how right he was and how stupid am I. He's right. I can't my feelings get the best of me.

"I'm sorry,...I acted out of will. I just..."

"Don't worry. We'll definitely find them." He said and smiled, making me calmer again.

 _'He just...brings out the best of me.'_

"Okay so here is what..." he started telling me what his plan is. I was amazed of how he could think in such pressure and act calm and cool.

 _'That's definitely the Kazuma I know.'_

We executed the plan and just a moment later we found it. A possible place where Yukari and Nanase might be. He then called Ren and told him that we found the two girls and to not worry and go rest at the hotel.

"Okay, Ayano. Let's be clear. Don't rush and just be quiet. Let's hope that bastard didn't do anything to them." Kazuma said. He held me and then we flew.

We were floating above the sea, as in the sea. In the middld of nowhere.

"Uhmm, Kazuma. I don't see anything." I said with a confused look.

"Look down." He gestured down and I looked. There's a small boat that has nobody in it.

"There's a...boat?"

"Not just a boat." He then sliced the boat in half with a huge gust of wind.

I looked at what will happen, "So, what exactly am I looking at?" Still, nothing is happening. "I hate to break it to you but we're just wasting out time here."

"Look again, Princess." He said with a smirk.

There was suddenly a small water tornado appearing. I said small but it's becoming lager by the second.

"Wha...ho...how...did that happen?" I said while confused at the same fime amazed.

"That boat was...a barrier holder."

"Ohh...I didn't think of that." I said with a 'I'm not a genius face'.

"Shall we go?" Kazuma lowered down just above the whirlpool and looked at me.

I looked at him shockingly and he just grinned. "Wait? What?!"

Kazuma replied, "If you want to save them this is the only way." He looked down and added, " This might be fun, Princess."

I did a deep breath and said, "Okay...lets go."

At that, Kazuma lifted us up high in the sky then suddenly just disabled his wind. We were falling down, fast. Very fast. Really fast.

I held onto Kazuma tighter and closed my eyes. We were falling then Kazuma added some wind to push us down. "You really want to have some fun don't you?" I said to him while my eyes were closed.

"Later might be not so take the chance to have aome now." We then entered the whirpool.

It was...

...

Haha! Wait! I'll stop here for the moment but don't worry I'll post the next chapter tomorrow :-) Weeehhhh!

F&F&R

See ya'll later.


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle of Hope

guest: Thanks a lot.

A/N:

When there is no person point of view indicated, it's Ayano's point of view. When it's not Ayano's point of view, it's normal point of view. (No ones point of view.)

The story follows a few days from the last happening of the last episode of the season.

Italics - A dream or in mind (thoughts).

I don't own KNS, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

 **Chapter 7: The Battle of Hope**

It was calming and refreshing inside the waters. It was smooth sailing from top to under. Kazuma was beside me just looking down with his usual smirking face. He must be thinking that he got it right. This is definitely the way.

"Uhhggg, what the? Ow!" I was feeling small, swift, shallow, and sharp water cuts all over my body. When I looked at Kazuma the water cut his cheeks.

"Kazuma what's happening?"

He looks like he was cheated. Maybe he didn't thought that this will happen. "You know that every tornado has a big top opening and a small bottom right?"

" ." I nodded.

"It is the same for a whirpool. We're nearing the bottom which is narrow and can't fit the both of us." He was irritated by the thought of 'I didn't think about this.'

"Why didn't we think of that?" I said but he didn't respond. Seeing a lot of cuts around us, I looked at him. _'He's probably pissed off.'_

We soon saw the end of the whirlpool.

We landed in a room. It was a room similar too where I was held captive last time. Only that this one is more classy and also bigger.

"I was expecting you, Princess." It was Fenrir. That bastard who was causing all kinds of trouble.

Suddenly a bunch of knight armours came up from the floor, fast and held me and Kazuma away from each other, making us not able to move. The knights are only armours and nobody is inside them. The armours are moving one their own.

Then some knights again appeared at the front similar to where I was tied. They were holding my unconsious best friends.

"YUKARI! NANASE! NO! NOOOO!" I shouted hoping the would wake up. But they didn't.

"You might want to stay quiet, Princess." Fenrir said while walking slowly to my fenrirHe walks towards me. I holds my chin and whispered in my ears. "You look lovely, Princess. Makes me wannna play with you." Then he laughed. My eyes widened as I shivered at what he said.

"Stay away from her. You jerk!" Kazuma said while trying to escape the knights grip and then Fenrir approach me again saying.

"You know you should follow what I say. That is if you want those two..."

Kazuma was then cut by the knight at his arm. He was slowly being groggy, " I mean if you want those three to live." Fenrir continued.

"What the? Ugghhh. What was...in...that...kn...ife?" He then was completely out. The knife might have some kind poison in it.

"Kazuma!" I try to go to him but I can't escape the knights. "What did you do!? You bastard?!"

"Don't worry, he's just asleep." Fenrir immediately ordered the armour knights to take Kazuma to the throne where Yukari and Nanase are.

"You'll never get away with this! You're a coward, using hostages likr that. Maybe you know you'll lose to me huh. I will never give Enraiha up to you nor will I give them up." I said with an enraged voice to him.

"Maybe a trade will do...Enraiha for these three."

I looked at him intensely and let out the crimson flame all over me. The flames were so intense that the knights that were holding me suddenly burns down and melts to the ground. When I was free, I immediately attacked Fenrir.

We battled for a while then he suddenly stopped and said, "Maybe you'll agree if I add one more to trade." Some knights appeared near the throne holding...

"REN!"

"Hmmmnn. Agree? Princess?" He smirked.

"You son of a!" I attacked him but then hundreds of knights suddenly blocked my path.

I was battling them one versus many. I've destroyed a lot but they seems to not decrease in number.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Princess. I'll enjoy a...cup of tea...with your beloved people. But they might not be able to drink. Hmp... Goodbye, Princess." He laughed like he won then left with Kazuma and the others.

"NO! Kazuma! Ren! Nooo! Yukari! Nanase!" I pushed my way through to get to Fenrir but I wasn't able to go near them at all.

I reached out my hand but they're just too far away. I was slowly being taken away from them when I saw Fenrir's grin as he enter the door behin the throne with Kazuma and the other. I just coudn't do anything but to watch them go as the door closes.

"No! Fenrir! I'll get you!" Then a bunch of knights all at once attacked me.

...

 **(Kazuma's Point of View)**

When I came to, I saw Fenrir walking in front of me. I continued to act like the pioson is still working but it's not anymore.

When that knight cut me and I felt a little bit dizzy, so I made a small wind of purification that Fenrir wouldn't notice and let it purify my wound. It was small thus making a slow progress to remove the poison.

I knew what was in that knife. It was a poisonous substance made through alchemy again. When injected it makes you dream about your fears. And when you see your dream, you'll never forget it, even when you wake up. It is called, Xiquil.

At first I dreamt about Tsui Ling, she was dying and saying that she was not born to be eaten by a demon. Then it was that scenario again but Ren was the one dying. Next was what I feared the most, it was Ayano. She said, _"You said you'll help me Kazuma, but look at me I'm dying. You let me die."_ That was the part that I most hated. I didn't want to see that.

I looked around and we were walking through a dark hallway with just candles as lights. I looked to my right and was surprised to see Ren.

 _'Why are you here? I thought you were at the hotel, you dummy. Damn, he got you to?! Shit!'_

How can he let himself be captured? I saw the same cut on him and gave him a wind of purification also but bigger since Fenrir was far in front of us, he wouldn't notice.

Yukari and Nanase were also here with us still unconscious. However I don't see Ayano. If Fenrir is here, she must be battling someone else.

I saw a light through an open door. We must be nearing our destination.

It was another throne room like before but this one looks like it was abandoned for so long.

"Put them there and just hold them still. I'll be here finishing another Zalion. I'll make sure I us it to make her kill herself and give me Enraiha. Two hours left and I'll be able to save you." He looked at a picture, it was a portrait of him with three other people. _'Who are they? Did he say he'll be able to save them? So he wants Enraiha so he could save someone.'_

"Hey you! Watch the Princess and alert me when the she's near." Fenrir ordered them and they followed. An image suddenly appeared in front of the knight in my left. It was a surveillance screen showing Ayano battling hundreds of knights.

 _'So Fenrir was making Ayano busy while he's finishing his work.'_

I looked around and saw alot of chemicals and potions.

 _'So that's it, he's an alchemist. That's why he had a Zalion and Xiquil which has a complicated formula.'_

I moved a little and stomped at the foot of one of the knights who was holding me. I waited of it to respond but it didn't.

 _'So these knights only follow orders and doesn't have minds of their own.'_

"Uuggghh. Ni..Nii...san?" Ren was slowly waking up.

"Ren...shush." I whispered to Ren. "Keep quiet, Ren."

"Nii-san?! What's going on?" He answered back with a whisper too.

"Later Ren. First, cast a purification flame on those two."

He was confused. "But Nii-san? The knights."

"Don't sorry, they respond onky to orders. They don't have a mind of their own." I replied.

Ren immediately casts purification flames at Yukari and Nanase.

I was trying to break free from the knight when I was free I mistakingly bumped onto the knight deside me and it suddenly makes a noise due to my moving.

"What? What was that?!" Fenrir looks this way and orders them, "Stupid puppets! Hild them into place!"

I flew before the knight could grab hold of me. Although, Ren and the others are still stuck.

"Kill that little boy!" I moved swiftly and took out both the knights holding Ren, making him free. The knight stood back up and ready to battle Ren. The purification flames that he made were extinguished.

"Thanks Nii-san. I can handle this." He said with a lively spirirt of encouragement.

 _'I'm sure you can.'_

"No! You will not interfere!" Fenrir shouted and attacked me.

I dodged him and said, "You only need Enraiha to save someone right?"

His eyes windened then narrowed again, then said, "Stay out of my business!"

"You don't have to battle us. We can help you." While I said that I saw Ren doing a good job on keeping the knights busy.

"No you can't! I won't stop until I get my hands on Enraiha." He was losing control of himself like he was crazy. He attacked me again and again.

"You must be desperate." And I think I nailed it.

"I will get Enraiha! Even if I have to do anything!" He is crazy. He's making the place crumble.

"You don't know what it's like to be force to serve a demon master. He took everyone that I cared for and threatened me. I will save them and kill that monster. I'll make him pay!" He said then attacked me. It got me but only a little. I was able get out of the way but not completely.

"Who's the demon you were serving?" I said while continuing to dodge his attacks.

A screen appeared in front of him showing Ayano heading here. She was full of cuts and blood all over her. She was tired and limping.

 _'Ayano!'_

"Aahhhhhhhhh!" He attacked me like a crazy monster throwing magic at me and all sorts of poisons and serums.

After a while of battling and talking to him making him reveal his monster master. But he doesn't want to talk. He just attacks again and again.

The door was suddenly blown up into bits revealing Ayano behind it.

Ayano suddenly lits the whole room with the crimson flame and them focused it on Fenrir.

"Ayano." I said to myself.

She then walked to me. "Kazuma, are gou alright? How about Ren and Yukari and Nanase?" She said with a tired voice.

"Don't worry about us. You look more wrecked than us."

She approached Fenrir who was trying to escape Ayano's flames. "I don't want to kill you, or anybody. So talk." She was fierce and serious.

Fenrid stayed quiet and then looked at Ayano intensely. "You really don't want to talk?" She was threatening him with Enraiha in his throat but he didn't budged.

"He Ayano calm down. I'll handle this." I let out a wind that knocked Fenrir out. At the same time the knights suddenly breaks and drops to the ground.

The flames inside the room were entinguished.

"Ahhhhhh. I'm so tired." Ayano said then laid down the floor.

"Nii-san! Nee-chan!" Ren ran towards us. "Wahh! Look at you Nee-chan! What happened?!"

"A long story, Ren." Ayano answrred Ren with her eyes closed.

I took a Xiquil in hia table and injected it to Fenrir.

"What's that Kazuma?" Ayano said now sitting on the floor.

"Oh this? This'll make him sleep for a while." She just looked at me and then looked up to close her eyes and rest for a while.

 _'Ahhh, maybe we'll get some answers when he wakes up. This day is definitely tiring.'_

...

Chapter seven out! Woohoooo!

F&F&R


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

A/N:

When there is no person point of view indicated, it's Ayano's point of view. When it's not Ayano's point of view, it's normal point of view. (No ones point of view.)

The story follows a few days from the last happening of the last episode of the season.

Italics - A dream or in mind (thoughts).

I don't own KNS, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

 **Chapter 8: The Truth**

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ayano stretched her arms up and let out a grumpy sigh. She is sitting in grass in their garden. "My life is totally messed up."

"I agree, Princess." Kazuma said with a smirk in his face.

Ayano suddenly jolted and summoned Enraiha after hearing a sudden voice behind her.

"Wooahh, Princess." Kazuma said with his hands up.

"You stupid jerk. You scared me." Ayano unsummoned Enraiha at the thought that she was on the defensive mode.

She then again sat down where she previously did. "Any news on that...ughhh. Making me think about him makes my head spin. Ughh."

Kazuma sat beside Ayano. She then suddenly blushed. That's just like Ayano. "Hmmnn. Still unconscious." He then laid down, closing his eyes and feeling the fresh wind.

"How...how about..Yukari...and Nanase?" Ayano was now serious and her face shows that she blames herself for what happened.

"Don't worry. Ren's doing his best to purify them. Hmmmm, I'll guess...they'll wake up soon, today." Kazuma said with a smile on his face with his eyes still closed.

Ayano just sat there with her chin on her knees and hugging her legs. She really does feel that she is the reason that her best friends are hurt. She can't help but blame herself.

Kazuma then stood up and said, "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"I just can't help but blame myself." Her eyes starting to water up.

"It's just...I...I want them...to be...safe." She said i between sobs. She burried her head on her knees, crying.

Kazuma smirk knowing that he was right. "Looks like I'm right, Princess."

Ayano was confused at what Kazuma said.

"We're okay, Ayano."

"Don't worry about us."

Ayano immediately turned around, seeing her best friends makes her cry even more.

"Sorry guys...I'm...I'm such a..." Ayano's eyes widened.

Yukari and Nanase hugged Ayano. They were both smiling.

"Ayano-chan. Don't blame yourself."

"Yukari's right, Ayano. It's not your fault."

Ayano just continued to cry. Kazuma was looking at them. He thought, 'I know now that Ayano's happy. And also okay. That's enough for me.'

They seperated and faced each other. "You guys...you...forgive me?" Ayano said.

"No." Yukari said. Ayano's head bowed down knowing her friends didn't forgive her.

"Of course no, Ayano-chan. Because there's nothing to forgive." Yukari added.

Ayano's face lightened up and her tears falls like a stream down her face.

"Yup. You didn't do anything wrong." Nanase added.

Ayano leaped into them and hugged them tightly saying, "Thanks, guys. Thank you so much." They were happy that they all made ul with each other.

"Ayano." Jugo called her from inside the house.

"I'll have them both sent home. They still need to rest." Her father said.

Ayano smiled at them and said, "Take care you guys and thank you again."

"Uhu. You too Ayano-chan." Yukari smiled while walking away with Nanase who said, "Come back soon and lets go have some buffet deserts."

Ayano watched them as they go.

Kazuma approached Ayano. "It's nice to have friends who understand you huh."

Ayano looked at Kazuma and said, "Yup. Super nice."

"Nii-san! Nee-chan!"

Kazuma and Ayano both turned around to look at Ren who was running to them.

When he arrived he said, "Come quick! That guy is making a mess."

The three of them hurriedly ran inside.

...

Soon, they arrived at the scene. They saw one of their maid help hostage by Fenrir who is pointing a knife into the maid's neck.

"Let me out of here." Fenrir said.

Ayano replied, "Drop that and let her go." while slowly walking forward with caution.

Fenrir was threatening them, "Don't come close, or I'll kill this girl."

"Oi, you should just follow the Princess. Look, your wound are opening up." Kazuma said and they all looked at Fenrir who's bandages are sloely being covered in blood.

"No! Let me pass." Fenrir insisted.

"Just drop it. Would you?" Kazuma said.

"I said let me pass!" Fenrir still insisting.

Kazuma was getting pissed already, "Ahhhh! You stupid...you're really stubborn ah." He then blasted a wind at Fenrir that knocked him down, freeing the hostage.

Kazuma went close to him and said, "You're really getting on my nerves. Should I just kill you here?"

While on the ground Fenrir was still holding the knife. He stood up and stabbed Kazuma in the arm. Kazuma leaned to the wall for balance. Then, Fenrir rapidly ran the other way. But unfortunately, Genma was there standing not so far away. Fenrir doesn't have a way to esacape anymore, so he gave up.

"Kazuma! Are you alright?" Ayano immediately approached Kazuma who was standing up.

Kazuma was holding his shouler tighly, "Ayano." He then sat on the floor. "Pull it out."

"What? Wait!"

Kazuma looked at Ayano and said, "There is no time wait. What if he put something on the knife. I'll speard through my body if you don't do it."

Ayano was hesitant, she remembered that time when Kazuma was cut and there was something in the knife. But now she knows exactly what to do.

She didn't say a word and just pulled the knife out of Kazuma's arm. He flinched a little, he didn't want to show her that it hurts a lot. Ayano knew that it hurts and she also knows that Kazuma was enduring it because he is brave and strong.

Ayano pulled out her handkerchief and used it to bandage Kazuma's wound. While she's doing that Kazuma said, "Ugghh. Ren...come here." Ren went close to his brother.

"Thanks Ayano." Kazuma smiled to Ayano which made her blush.

"Ren..."

...

In the house inside the room where they help Fenrir captive, there was Ayano, Kazuma, Jugo, and Genma inside.

They interrogared Fenrir for about an hour but to no avail, they didn't get an answer.

"Damn this guy. I'm gonna go out for a while." Kazuma said then went out.

"Ayano, go follow Kazuma. He might talk if you'rr not here. If not, Genma and I will be using...a different strategy." Jugo said ordering her daughter, out.

"But father..." Ayano disagreed but the look on her father's face made her to just follow. So she went out.

"Let's try this again." Genma stood up and pulled out something in his pocket. It was Zalion. Fenrir's eyes widened.

"I seached your facility earlier and found out that you are an alchemist. I believe you made this." He held the bottle up. "I also believe you know what this thing does." Genma was threatening him.

"Just talk if you don't want us to us that." Jugk said with his eyes open as if it is piercing through Fenrir.

Fenrir sighed, closed his eyes then bowed his head.

"I want to save my family." He said.

...

In the meantime outside the house Ayano asked Kazuma, "Is your wound healed up?"

"What do think of me? I don't have regenerative powers." Kazuma said with a chuckle.

"I..I..mean...there isn't any poison or...or...something?" She shuttered because of embarassment.

Kazuma laughed, "Hahaha!" looked at Ayano and said, "Why? You worried?" He was teasing Ayano.

She then was aiming to hit Kazuma but Kazuma caught het hand.

"What? You're just gonna laugh here while I'm worrying? You're such a jerk." Ayano blushed at waht she said. She didn't know what came out of her mouth, it just came out. So she ran away from Kazuma, again because she was embarassed.

Kazuma while watching her run away said to himself, "Hm..Sorry Princess, for making you worry."

 _'I looked at the knife and I saw nothing. Not a hint of poison. I'm just thankful for that. I don't have any Elixer left.'_

"Nii-san!" Ren was running towards him.

The young man handed his brother a folder.

"Thanks, Ren." He took the folder and smiled at Ren.

"Hey Nii-san, what exactly is in that folder? When Kirika-san handed me that, she was like, really serious and said that I should take this straight to you and not lose it."

Kazuma was looking at the foldrr when Ren was speaking. It made his eyes widened and made him worry...a lot.

...

Back at the room, "I'm gonna be killed. I need Enraiha. Please." Fenrir said.

Jugo and Genma knew what was happening all of it because Fenrir finally spoke but, they didn't know who Fernrir was serving, he just woudn't tell.

The door opened revealing Kazuma, with a face showing he knows it all too.

"We can't face that monster." Kazuma said who was standing in the path of the door.

"Just give me that sacred sword. Please." Fenrir pleaded to them.

"This is one big mess we got ourselves into." Genma said with his hand on his forehead.

The room was silent until, "Would anyone please tell me what's happening? Why are you all like this?" Ayano blurted out, seeing them all have the same expression.

"Ayano. We all...might die." Kazuma said with a very serious voice. Ayano's eyes widened at what is said. Her face shows that she is very confused.

...

They all sat down in the dining room. Fenrir was now put to sleep with a sleeping pill and is guarded by other family members.

"Look at this." Kazuma handed Ayank the folder.

She opened it up and saw something she didn't want to see. It was the youma that they once fought, Belial.

Back then, it's hand was summoned by Bernhart but the three of them, Ayano, Kazuma, and Ren, prevented it from conpletely coming out. They were very close to death but succeded.

"No. It's..it's impossible." Ayano said with a wavery voice. "But...I..I can't just...just hand over...Enraiha."

She thought she wanted to not battle Belial again because she doesn't wang to die but also thouht that she doesn't want to give up Enraiha.

 _'I don't wanna die. No, I really don't. I also can't let go of Enraiha. Once I give it up, I'll be nothing. Our family would lose reputation. I won't dishonor my family. I just...I just...hmmn.'_

Ayano let out a sigh of worry.

"We will think of a way Ayano. We won't die." Jugo said to encourage his daughter.

...

"What should I do, Kazuma." Ayano said while again outside sitting in the grass. She was looking up the nightsky filled with stars.

Kazuma who was standing beside Ayano said, "Maybe we should just die. Like that we're all still together."

Ayano laughed a little at what he said. "Maybe you're right."

"We could just run away."

What Kazuma said in a serious voice made Ayano blush and also made her think.

 _'That's good idea. Maybe I'll just vanished from this place and go somewhere that nobody would find me.'_

Ayano chuckled at her thought. She then let out a sigh.

"That bastard Fenrir, he is the one responsible for all of this. I know he'll never stop, he's doing this for his family." Ayano said.

 _'Maybe I could just help him.'_ Ayano thought.

 _'This girl! She really ignored what I just said. I was being serious. Tsk.'_

Kazuma then said, "Let's go inside. It's getting cold out here. Maybe you could think of a way to help him."

Ayank was shocked. "Are you a mind reader?"

Kazuma just laughed while Ayano stood up. They both went inside to rest.

...

Sorry I wasn't able to update yeaterday, got a little busy.

Tell me want you think should happen. :-)

F&F&R

:-)))))))))


	9. Chapter 9: The Unexpected Encounter

A/N:

When there is no person point of view indicated, it's Ayano's point of view. When it's not Ayano's point of view, it's normal point of view. (No ones point of view.)

The story follows a few days from the last happening of the last episode of the season.

Italics - A dream or in mind (thoughts).

I don't own KNS, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

 **Chapter 9: The Unexpected Encounter**

 _(Kazuma's Point if View)_

From my hotel suite, went went out to get some food. I was with Ren and Ayano.

"Nii-san, you shouldn't stop that." My little brother said to me.

I laughed as I teased Ayano around about becoming fat. We were walking around the city to look some place to eat. Our princess here want to eat sweets and I was asked by his father to come with her. Roaming around by herself would be dangerous.

"I'm gonna make you pay a lot for teasing me!" Ayano said with a little bit of tantrum then she walked ahead.

"Pstt Ren. Maybe we should leave her here. My wallet would be empty." I whispered to Ren, jokingly.

"Nii-san!"

"Haha. I'm just joking."

...

We were at a desert buffet cafe near her school. We went to get sweet then Ren and I went to our seats after.

"What's taking Nee-chan so long?" Exactly after Ren said that, Ayano appeared holding a tray of sweets.

Ayano sat across Ren and me. "Seriously Ayano, you're gonna get fat." I said.

She just sat there, ignored me and ate one cake after another.

...

After a while.

"Ahhhhhhh." Ayano said while being comfortable on her seat. She ended up eating another tray of cakes.

"You know, you should thank me. Princess." I said while sinking to the thought that she ate almost 10 slices.

Ayano sipped her strawberry drink and, "Thanks, Kazuma." Saying it like she doesn't mean it and then continued to drink her smoothe.

"Ahh. Ren lets go. I might vomit looking at Ayano eating a lot." I said to Ren. "How exactly can you put all of that in you stomach?" Then to Ayano.

Ren chuckled at me and Ayano because we were fighting like children.

"Wait up. I'm almost done." Then she ate the strawberry on her drink. She stood up and followed us.

When we were outside just after the glass door closed behind us, I stopped and my eyes widened.

 _'Tsui Ling'_

I saw her around the corner. She stopped to look at me with her emotionless eyes. My feelings, I don't underatand them. I thought I forgot about all of her but there is something left inside me that says she's the same Tsui Ling I once knew.

"Lapis." Ayano said then it came to me that her eyes are not the same color as the Tsui Ling I knew.

"Nii-san."

I stared for a while at the girl whose supposed to be gone but then whe the traffic lights went red she walked across the road.

"Tsui Ling." I said as I was about to run after her.

Ayano grabbed my hand and said, "She's not Tsui Ling, Kazuma."

I looked at Ayano with anger and said , "Let go!" with a serious voice.

 _'She's Tsui Ling. She's here. She's back.'_

"No Kazuma! Wake up! TSUI LING IS DEAD!"

At that, I unknowingly pushed Ayano's hand away with my wind and she fell to the ground. We looked at each other for a moment then she stood up.

"Nee-chan your arm." Ayano looked at her arm and ignored it. She then walked away.

"NII-SAN! What is wrong with you!?" Ren shouted and soon followed Ayano.

 _'Tsui Ling.'_

I was filled with rage and followed Tsui Ling but when I got to the other aide of the road she wasn't there. I looked around for a while but nothing, I found nothing.

 _'Where are you? Why did you show yourself? Come back Tsui Ling'_

I didn't notice that it was already noon so I went home to rest. While walking home, all of my thoughts are about Tsui Ling. I was thinking and thinking about her and regreted that I was weak back then, so weak that I couldn't protect her.

...

I entered my suite and immediately went to bed.

...

 _'I wasn't born to be eaten by a demon.' Tsui Ling was almost gonna die and I was just there who can't do anything._

 _'I...I want to kill you.' The final thought of Tsui Ling._

 _Everything went dark then,_

 _'TSUI LING IS DEAD!' Ayano shouted then I knocked her to the ground with my wind._

 _Again, it all went dark._

 _'It's all about Tsui Ling.' Ayano, covered in blood was there in the hands of Belial who was about to eat her._

 _I was running to her. I used every wind I can to get to her. 'It's always her Kazuma and not me.'_

 _I couldn't reach her. I am still weak. Again I coudn't save someone._

...

I suddenly woke up to that nightmare panting and sweaty all over. I sat up and palmed my head.

 _'What was that dream?'_

I stood up out of bed and and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Looking at myself in the mirror I remembered my fight with Ayano. I clenched my hands and "Tskk."

 _'I did something wrong.'_

...

 **(Ayano's Point of View)**

I went here at home because after what happen I don't wanna stay at Kazuma's suite.

"That jerk! He's really getting on my nerves! Ughh!" I said as I stomped my feet while our family doctor was tending to my wound. Just a cut across my arm, well, I'd say cut but it is more likely a slash that needs stitches.

"Ayano-sama, you should rest. Your wound is a little bit deep so after a while later you should change the bandages. Besides that, you should be fine. Just be careful not to do anything to make the wound open." The doctor said.

When she finished I stood up and then laid flat on my bed.

"Nee-chan, I think his just..."

I cut off Ren speaking, "Ren, get me some strawberry cheesecake. A whole cake."

Ren sighed and went out my room.

I remembered Kazuma who was so worked up with Tsui Ling. "Ughhhh! Seriously!"

I rolled over to face my bed. I burried my face in my pillow and just can't take that thought out of my mind.

 _'I am so pissed off!'_

...

"One whole strawberry cheesecake please." Ren ordered in front of the cashier.

He thanked the lady after paying for the cake.

Walking, on the way home, Ren saw Tsui Ling or rather, Lapis, entering an ally. He followed her silently and sneeked a look at the ally. He saw her there standing and then saw her talking to, none other than, Fenrir.

 _'Huh? He's being held captive in our house right? What's he doing here? And what is she doing here?'_

Ring... ring... ring...

Ren gasped and saw the two looking his way. He immediately ran away and when he's far he answered his phone.

"What's th..."

"Ren! Fenrir escaped!" Ayano said to him. He's hearing sounds like everyone is in panic.

"I just saw him Nee-chan."

"Huh?! What..where...ah...just come home first." Then after that Ayano hung up.

Ren was running home when he thought, 'Maybe Lapis helped him escape.'

"I have to hurry." Then Ren quickly hurried home.

...

When Ren arrived he saw a part of their house burning. He rushed inside, worrying.

Everyone was running around to find where Fenrir was. The whole house was noisy and in chaos. Everyone is making a mess. They were all afraid that Fenrir might take a hostage again and some of the might get hurt.

"Father! How did this happen?" Ayano said while nearing her father.

Jugo was being frustrated about what is happening. He sighed then closed his eyes, "Everyone is making a scene. Please tell them to calm down because I'm sure his not here anymore."

"What do you mean? Father." Ayano asked out of confusion.

"Let's talk later." Then Jugo dismissed his daughter.

Ayano went out to tell everyone that everything is okay. While doing that, she bumped her arm into Kazuma who was making his way throught the noisy crowd.

He saw her arm with a bandage that was starting to be filled with blood. "Ayano."

She looked at Kazuma then walk passed him to continue telling everyone to calm down. Kazuma just looked at Ayano's back while she was walking away.

After a while, the whole house settled down and then everyone was now calm. Also, they already put they fire out. Now everything is fine.

...

Kazuma was sitting across Jugo who was still frustrated.

"How did he escape, Jugo?"

Jugo took a sip at his tea and answered, "Someone said that someone helped him escape."

Ren entered the room with Ayano behind him.

"I know something, Uncle."

Ren sat down beside his brother then Ayano sat beside Ren.

"I saw him in the city while I was buying cake for Ayano-nee. He was talking to someone down the ally. I think...she is the one who helped me escape." Ren said.

Ayano then asked, "Who is she, Ren?"

They were all looking at Ren and waited for an answer. Then he finally spoke, "Lapis."

Ayano and Kazuma froze out of shock but then Jugo said, "Who is...Lapis?"

Nobody answered and the room was filled with silence.

...

Outside the house. There was Kazuma who was staring blankly in space.

 _'What is the meaning of this?!'_ Kazuma thought after hearing what Ren said.

"Nii-san." I looked back to see Ren approaching.

"Ren."

"Nii-san, do you really think that...that Tsui Ling-san is Lapis?" Ren asked his brother with courage.

Kazuma, big brother just stood there not answering his little brother's question. A few minutes later someone broke the silence.

"You know, Nee-chan's wound is 6 stitches."

Kazuma worried at what his little brother said. He was thinking that it is his fault, he lost control of his feelings back there.

"I'm gonna see her."

...

Knock...knock.

Kazuma knocked at Ayano's door. He waited for her to open it but she didn't. Kazuma hesitated but he opened the door.

The room was empty. "Where are you?" Kazuma talked to himself.

He left the strawberry cheesecake that he bought at her table. He also left a paper on top of it that said, 'I'm sorry.'

He regreted his words back there. Also, he was sorry for hurting Ayano.

...

Soon after midnight Ayano arrived home. She immediately went to her room to rest.

"In the end I didn't find anything." She said.

Ayano went out earlier to look for Fenrir. She was planning to talk to him and ask him about Lapis. She roamed around the city but didn't find him.

Ayano went to take a bath. When she finished, she sat and looked at herself in the mirror of her dresser.

"Huh?" She noticed that something was on top of her table and it is something new to her.

She walked to it and saw the note that said, 'I'm sorry.'

"Hmmm. Who would this come from?" She thought of someone who did something to her that would make that someone say sorry.

Then it came to her, "Tsk. Must be that jerk." Then she opened the box. It revealed a cake, her favorite cake but unfortunately, it looks messed up and dry because the icing melted and it is not in the fridge.

"Nice job making an apology, jerk." She said to herself, sarcasticly

She ignored the cake and dressed for sleep. After, she went to bed and then sank into a deep sleep.

...

Finished!

I'm planning to update everyother day now. I'm sorry but I can't help it. My time is short and I'm getting kinda busy. Sorry. Really.

F&F&R

:-))


	10. Chapter 10: The Plan

guest: Thanks. Keep reading!

A/N:

When there is no person point of view indicated, it's Ayano's point of view. When it's not Ayano's point of view, it's normal point of view. (No ones point of view.)

The story follows a few days from the last happening of the last episode of the season.

Italics - A dream or in mind (thoughts).

I don't own KNS, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

 **Chapter 10: The Plan**

"Good morning Ren."

"Good morning Ren-kun."

Nanase and Yukari went inside the Kannagi Residence.

"Good morning too, Nanase-san and Yukari-san." The young boy replied while guiding them to Ayano's room.

They are now in front of the young Kannagi maiden's room. They knocked on the door and then after a while Ayano opened it. She gestured them in and said to make themselves comfortable. Well, not that they're never comfortable in each other's houses.

"Ohh, that wound seems serious Ayano-chan." The yellow-haired best friend said.

Ayano sighed and noddrd then sat down while the two girls looked at Ayano's wound. They were looking closely like really close.

"Well, a jerk is always a jerk." Ayano said referring to Kazuma with a pissed looking face. She then pouted and just talks to herself about how Kazuma is really a jerk.

The two girls were laughing at the scene of Ayano being so worked up about Kazuma.

Meanwhile Yukari prepared the cake they brought, it was a blueberry cheesecake and also she made some tea. On the other hand, Nanase was looking around Ayano's room. She found a pillow on Ayano's floor that has a chibi Kazuma picture on it. She showed it to Yukari and they both had a look that says, 'Ayano's really into Kazuma.' Then they both chuckled.

Nanase continued to look around an found another thing. She frowned at what she saw and then Yukari approached her. It was the paper Ayano wrote that fell on the floor. It says, 'I am Ayano Kannagi and I was alive.'

Nanase and Yukari immediately knew was Ayano was going on through. They went to Ayano and hugged her.

"Gu..guys? What's hapening?" Ayano said with a jokingly tone.

The girls let lose of their embrace and then looked at Ayano seriously. Then Ayano immediately knew was they were thinking. It's like they were eye-talking. In just one glance they know what the other is thinking.

"Thanks guys, for always being my best friends even when you know you could be hurt." Ayano said with her head down. She really is very thankful for her friends.

Yukari smiled and said, "You know we'll always be here for you. You're our pink hot headed Princess."

"Yup, she totally right. And maybe you should...um...talk to..." Nanase said but didn't continue when she saw Ayano's face.

The Princess frowned and thought,

 _'I know he's still a little bit over that girl, Tsui Ling, but I just...ughhh...am I? Jealous? No...no...wait...ugh...I just need to apologize.. no wait...it's not my fault. I'm the on hurt here kot him...ughhh...clear your mind Ayano...'_ then she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Okay...I understand now. Okay...okay..." Ayano then smiled and encouraged herself. She stood up and said, "Okay! I got it."

"That's our girl." Nanase said.

"Go for it, Ayano-chan." Yukari said then handed Ayano the cake.

They talked and ate then have tea and talked some more. It's a refreshing moment with some girl bonding.

...

"Genma I have thought of something...and it might just work. I need you to gather everyone of the higher ups." Jugo ordered Genma.

Genma just nodded and followed what Jugo said.

...

The room is now filled with all the important personel.

Jugo was sitting it the end. On his right is Ayano then beside her is Ren then Kazuma followed by the other Kannagi family higher ups. On Jugo's left is Genma then again followed by the other higher ups.

First they ate dinner and the followed by tea. The room is filled with chatter but Ayano and Kazuma were not talkinh and just staying firm in their seat. Ren who was on the middle of them can feel yhe tenseness of the two. After a while, they all settled down and now the moment has come. They will now start the meeting.

"Attention everyone." Jugo said to get his people to listen. And they did. All of them fixed themselves and gave attention to the Kannagi family head.

"As you all have heard, I've gathered you all here for an important meeting accoring to Ayano's current case. You all know some of the details, I presume?" At what Jugo said, they all nodded.

"Ayano. Please further explain." Jugo gestured his daughter to do as he said.

Ayano looked at everyone and then finally started to talk.

"A few months ago, the first attack happened. I was kidnapped by a guy named Fenrir. Back then we...I didn't know who he was or what his intentions were. I was badly hurt and...Kazuma who found me also was." They all looked at Kazuma like they were thanking him for finding Ayano.

"I became unconscious so I really didn't know what happened. When I came to, I was safe." She stopped talking just closed her eyes and then Kazuma spoke.

"That guy called Fenrir, he can control a lot of youmas. When Ayano was out he made them all attack me. About a hundred, more or less. When I finished them all he was gone. Not a trace left."

They were all shocked at what Kazuma said except of course for Jugo and Genma, and also Ayano who saw what Fenrir was capable of controling. A flashback of the armour knights she battled that almost killed her.

Ayano then continued her story.

"Almost a week goes by that I didn't heard about Fenri but then at the beach that we went, he started his second attack. He toke my...two bestfriends and also he was on control again...but not youmas, this time it was...armour knights. These armours...are empty ones without someone inside them."

Ayano stopped at the thought that she was almost killed by that and that memory hurt her a lot she was so engulfed at the memory that she couldn't speak anymore.

Now, the higher ups are getting really worried. They thought if they can really win.

"He also took...Kazuma hostage then next, it was Ren." Ayano looked like she is again blaming herself.

"After everything that happened, we were able to survive but again, injured badly. That time was when we captured him and help him captive here. But he eventually escaped." Ayano halted for a while.

Kazuma continued, "I researched about Fenrir and what I found out was horrifying. Back then Jugo explained what are the consiquences of getting Enraiha from its current heir. I'm sure all of you knows about that. Fenrir has a rather peculiar reason on why he wants to get his hands on Enraiha."

They all looked intently at Kazuma and their faces shows that they are interested in what he has to say. So, he continued.

"It seems that his family is serving the most powerful youma of all, Belial." The room was filled with shocked faces.

"He escaped because of whatever reason there is but his family is still there. He believes that only the Fire Sacred Sword is able to defeat Belial." He ended his explanation.

"I've battled...we've prevented Belial from being summoned and it was terrifying. Take note that what we battled was just his hand. That day, I've felt like heaven was ready to accept me. I don't want to face him again. But..." Ayano stopped to think if what she was about to say is right.

"Now I will tell you what my plan is and I hope everyone will cooperate." Jugo said after seejng Ayano struggle with her decision.

"There are 23 other enjustsushi families around the world...that would be about a thousand enjustsushi users if all agreed...I would like to get them to fight with us. We cannot ask the other element users because this is a matter of the Enraiha, our element's sacred sword." He took a deep breath and then put on a serious face.

"I, Jugo Kannagi, the head to the Kannagi Family of Fire Art users, ask you to help and risk you life for my daughter, Ayano Kannagi, the wieled of Enraiha." The everyone was surprised to see Jugo bowing down as a gesture to ask them politely like pleading.

They all looked at each other and thought that they are one, they are all family.

"I will help Jugo-sama." One of the higher ups said.

Jugo retrived himself from bowing and smiled.

"Us too."

"We will."

"So will we."

"I'm in."

"Count me in."

Everyone was saying yes to Jugo's proposal. They were cheering, talking about how nice it would ve for all of them to unite. They were talking about how powerful they are and can beat Belial if they all participate. But some certain one is not happy.

Ayano stood up, looking angry then the whole room was silenced.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?!" They all were shocked at what the heiress said.

"You shouldn't risk your life for something like this?! Haven't you thought that this is my problem and not yours?! Why would you risk your life just for me?!...you...you have a choice...you shouldn't fight because you are forced to. YOU SHOULDN'T!" Ayano bursted out her anger. She was sorry for the trouble she caused. She was sorry that they were involved.

Tears are falling down from her eyes now. The others smiled at Ayano's protest and one said, "Princess, we are not doing this because we are forced to."

Another also talked. "Yes, he's right. We are doinv this because..."

"We are family." All of them said at the same time. They all looked and smiled at Ayano who was surprised.

Ayano didn't knew that they were thinking like that. She was focused on blaming herself that she didn't notice everyone was willing to lend her a hand. She is one lucky Princess.

Again, tears are falling and smiles are appearing.

...

The meeting ended with all agreeing to a conclusion. First thing tomorrow, they will begin their plan.

...

Ayano and Kazuma's still not on a truce, the night went by with them on a bitter situation. They were stationed together with Ren to travel to convince the other enjutsushi's.

"Ren, I want some cake." Ayano said knowing that this is the only time she would be able to eat some. Who knows when will she be able to eat some again at this messy situation.

Ren just sighed then followed Ayano's order.

...

Wow! I'm sleepy now but I finished it!

F&F&R

:-))))(( hugs abd kisses


	11. Chapter 11: The Road to Convincing

A/N:

When there is no person point of view indicated, it's Ayano's point of view. When it's not Ayano's point of view, it's normal point of view. (No ones point of view.)

The story follows a few days from the last happening of the last episode of the season.

Italics - A dream or in mind (thoughts).

I don't own KNS, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

 **Chapter 11: The Road to Convincing**

Ren and Ayano just got out of the front door. They saw Kazuma leaning against his car's door.

"Nii-san!" Ren ran off to his brother. Kazuma smiled at Ren and then sent him to ride the back seat.

Ayano was fast enough to slip her way through the back seat. "Sit at the front, Ren."

' _Geez. When are they gonna be back to normal?'_

Ren thought and just followed Ayano and sat down at the front.

The three settled inside the car and then Kazuma said while putting his seatbelt on, "Our first stop is at Hamamatsu. The Aihara Family."

He was waiting for someone to respond but then he looked at Ayano in the mirror and she was just looking outside the window with a blank face like she didn't even heard what Kazuma said.

 _'Giving me the cold treatment?'_

Kazuma thought and then sighed. He then started to drive out of the Kannagi estate to their destination. On the road, the car was most likely quiet. They were on a road were both sides are filled with farms. Kazuma looked at Ayano frkm the mirror, he then opened all the windows to let in some fresh air.

Ayano was startled at motion. She knew Kazuma did it because he has the controls but then when she felt the fresh air she smiled a little.

 _'Ahhh. Just what I need to take things off my mind.'_ Then she closed her eyes and still smiling.

Kazuma saw that and glad he did what he did. He smiled at the sight of Ayano smiling.

"Nii-san! Let's stop over there. I'm hungry." Ren said, seeing a gas station with a restaurant.

Kazuma parked at an empty slot near the retaurant and then turn off the engine. Ayano got out of the car and went straight to the restroom.

"Ren go inside and order us some food, I'm gonna go..."

Ren pushed Kazuma away and said, "You better hurry and talk to her, Nii-san." Ren smiled and then walked towards the restaurant. Kazuma then went to where Ayano is.

...

 **(Ayano's point of view)**

I was heading to the restroom when I peeked at Kazuma and Ren.

 _'He isn't even gonna ask where am I going?'_

"Tsk."

Then I went straight to the restroom. I fixed myself and then went out. When I was out the door, I was surprised to see Kazuma leaning aginst the wall.

I gasped and then again continued to walk away. He was there just looking at the ground and suddenly he said, "I'm gonna fight..." and then I stopped walkjng but didn't turn around.

"...for you, Ayano." I blushed at what he said but didn't let him notice it.

I heard his footsteps nearing me but stopped close enough. I stood frozen waiting what he is going to do. I waited for a while...for nothing. Then I was about to walk straight away but then he grabbed my wrist. I suddenly stopped and he said, "I'm sorry I let my feelings get ahead of me but trust me I'm trying. I'm really sorry. Don't you appreciate the things I did just to say sorry?"

 _'I think he's really going out of character. The high and mighty Kazuma, saying sorry. That's a sight to see. Well, I understand him. I just want to know if I matter something to him. Guess I kinda do.'_

I blushed at thought of Kazuma being concerned about me and also that he doesn't want us to be on bad terms. I turned around and faced him.

"How would I appreaciate them? You even gave me cake that already melted before I even have a taste. Didn't you know that cakes are supposed lo be inside a fridge? Not on top of a table." I said sarcastically.

 _'He's really a jerk. My mind says to forgive him but my heart...'_

About Tsui Ling, he probably couldn't forget about her that easily.

"I'm sorry about the cake. I haven't thought about it." He had a serious look on his face, as if he wants to say something but afraid to.

I removed his hand on my wrist and said, ''Let's go to Ren, he's probably hungry waiting for us." Then I walked away from Kazuma who was still standing there.

He thought, _'I want to hear you say that you forgive me. Not sarcastically.'_

...

"Wooahhhh Ren. You ordered some yummy looking food." Ayano said with a laugh. "I hope it tastes as good as it looks like."

Ayano thanked for the food and started eating. Then Kazuma returned and sat besides his brother. Seems like he took his time walking back. Then the siblings started eating as well.

Ren was feeling like his Ayano-nee was being a little obvious in faking her current mood. And he also felt like his brother is a little off also. He was again in the middle of a weird tension from the two adults.

After a while, they finished eating. Obviously, Kazuma paid for their food. Ren said he was going to the restroom first then to the car so, Ayano ang Kazuma was left to wait for the change.

Everything is now done and Ayano is the first to make a move. She stood up and heads to the door. Kazuma followed her behind.

When they were out and halfway through the car Kazuma confidently said, "Do you forgive me?"

They both stopped walking and silence took over.

Ayano surprisingly turned around and said in a cheerful way, "Yeah, yeah." To Kazuma it looks like she was just being forced to say so.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Haha. I told you already. Yes." Ayano again being sarcastic.

Ayano continued to walk but then, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Kazuma stopped her by saying so.

She stopped at hearing Kazuma shout. She was surprised.

"Do you know how hard it is to see someone I...care about being...all over someone else?" Ayano lowered her head.

"Do you think...I don't want to...forgive you? I do. I...I want to...but I'll be hurting myself if...I did to early. I...she...you can't forget easily,...right?" Ayano looked at Kazuma who was looking back at her. He thought that what she said is true but he also can't just forget about Ayano.

"I forgive you, Kazuma...And...I...I understand." Ayano just smiled and then she was surprised when Kazuma suddenly hugged her. Of course, she blushed.

"Ka...Ka...Kazuma. Wha...what are you...do...doing?" Ayano stuttered.

"I sorry. I just want to hug you." Kazuma said calmly with his eyes closed.

Ayano was try to break free but Kazuma was dominating. "Le...let go...Kazuma, you...you perveted jerk."

Kazuma then laughed at Ayano but didn't let go. "Just let me. Just for a while." Kazuma said with a soft voice just enough for her to hear. Then Ayano calmed down although, she's still blushing.

"Thank you, Ayano." He said then let go of Ayano. He looked at Ayano who was too engulfed at the moment to move. "I see, you're blushing like a tomato. Princess." Then he walked away towards the car.

"YOU PERVERT! YOU JERK!" Ayano ran after him. Kazuma got to his seat and closed the door. Then Ayano looked at the back seat through the open window with a 'huh ?' face.

"I can seat here now, right?" Ren said. Before Ayano could respond Kazuma answered with, "Yes, you can."

Ayano now agreed to sit at the front instead of using her energy to quarel.

"Nee-chan. I know you liked Nii-san hugging you. You can always ask him to do that if you want." Ren teased Ayano who is blushing again. He saw the whole scene from inside the car.

"REN!" Ayano shouted trying to reach Ren at the back.

The brothers laughed and then Kazuma said, "Good to have you back, Princess."

Ayano settled herself at front and just behaved. She was obviously again, blushing. They again went off to continue their travel.

...

After 3 hours on the road, they finally reached their destination, Hamamatsu.

When they arrived at the Aihara estate, they were welcomed rather luxuriously.

"The Aihara family is a wealthy family, they have been on the politics for about 7 generations and they are true to the law. The citizens here respect them." Kazuma said to Ayano while the were guided inside.

"Will they help us? They seem...a little...out of our league." Ayano then said loud enough just for Kazuma to hear. She wouldn't want the men guiding them to hear.

Finally, they arrived at the main hall. When they entered, they were stunned to see the higher ups of the Akitsuki family are all in there sitting quietly.

 _'Hmmm. Quite the respectable family.'_ Kazuma thought with a smirk on his face.

The three newcomers sat down on their designated seats.

"Welcome to the Aihara estate, young lads." A woman at the end of the table said. "I am Patricia Aihara, the current head of the family."

The woman is beautiful and charming. She is in about mid-forties and her hair is black. Her eyes were red and has a pleasing personality.

They started talking and after a while they concluded with an agreement.

"Ayano-san, you are the wielder of the Blaze Sacred Sword. You have proven to us that you are the rightful heir of Enraiha. Your spirit encouraged me to agree. The effort you are giving is a wondelful thing that would unite us all. We are all willing to help you in battle." Patricia smiled at them. Ayano's resolve has pushed her to risk her life for her.

"Thank you, Patricia-san. Thank you everyone."

...

The three headed out again and now traveling to Nagoya.

"Where are we headed of to?" Ayano asked out of curiousity.

"Nagoya is just an hour ride. We'll be meeting the Fujimoto Family." Ren said. He listened very well to Jugo at the meeting.

"That's right little brother."

An hour passed and they arrived. They were again guided inside by some people.

"This family is also wealthy. Not because of potitics but because they have a busines. A restaurant.

The same thing that happened earlier was about to happen. "I am Masahi Fujimoto."

They were discussing for so long that they just finished in agreement. They are also willing to fight.

...

Then next they are heading to Kyoto for the Maita Family. They were nearing Kyoto when...

...

Woahhhh! I didn't notice that I've been writing a chapter for 4 hours. Seriously? A+++ for effort.

See you on the day after tomorrow!

F&F&R

Peace!


	12. Chapter 12: The End of the Journey

A/N:

When there is no person point of view indicated, it's Ayano's point of view. When it's not Ayano's point of view, it's normal point of view. (No ones point of view.)

The story follows a few days from the last happening of the last episode of the season.

Italics - A dream or in mind (thoughts).

I don't own KNS, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

 **Chapter 12: The End of the Journey**

"0Nee-chan! Stop...shaaaaking...meeeee." Ren said while I was saking him because I am so frustrated and angry that we are locked up.

"Ahh." A small bottle came out of Ren's pocket.

I stopped shaking Ren who dropped to the ground because...I guess he is dizzy.

"This is...Elixer? Wait, how did you get this, Ren?" Kazuma asked as he picked it up.

Ren fixing himself and then sat down properly said, "Father gave that to me. He said he got it from when he inspected Fenrir's place. He said we might need it."

Kazuma tossed to Elixer to Ren who almost didn't catch it, but did. "Geezz. Nii-san! This is rare, what if I didn't catch it?"

"But you did." Kazuma just grinned.

We are currently being held prisoners by the Maita family. They put us in this rusty old underground dungeon.

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! LET US OUT!" I shouted again and again.

From afar a man said, "Gezzz. That girl is so noisy."

Kazuma and Ren laughed in agreement to the man who said it.

As usual I was turning red because of anger.

 _'When I get my flames back, those two are gonna get it.'_

...

 _We were nearing Kyoto and we were surprised when, "STOP!" Shouted a man with a rifle pointed to us. Kazuma suddenly stepped on the brakes._

 _The man walked close to us and then said, "Who are you and where did you came from?"_

 _Kazuma then replied, "We are from the Kannagi Family from Tokyo. We need to see the head of the Maita family."_

 _As soon as Kazuma said that, few other guys approached us and suddenly they threw smoke screen at us._

 _"What the?!" I said and looked around seeing those men wearing gas masks._

 _"Ayano...it's...sleeping..." then I saw Ren on the ground and next was Kazuma and last me who learned that it was sleeping gas._

 _Then when we woke up. We were here. Inside a cell._

...

"What the heck is going on in this place! YOU STUPID GUARDS! LET US OUT!" I shouted while holding tightly at the bars. Somehow this cell seem like it is built to make our powers weak Maybe this is where they keep criminal mages. And all I can do now is make a tiny fire like in a candle.

A man approached us and shoutingly said, "SHUT UP! We are never gonna let you hurt our master. And obviously we are never gonna let you steal the Great Art Script. So you should just sit quietly there before I kill you." Then he walks away.

"The Great Art Script? Why would I steal that? I don't even know what that is." I said as I sat down the floor beside Ren.

 **(Normal point of view)**

 _'The Great Art Script'_ Kazuma thought. He thinks he might have heard it somewhere. He continued to remember while Ayano was still nagging. Ren was just quite and trying to regain his powers.

"I remember." Suddenly Kazuma said.

"The Great Art Script. It is a script that has a legendary magic written on it. Maybe this family are the ones protecting it."

Ayano was confused and didn't quite get a hold of Kazuma's words. On the other hand, Ren understood just fine.

"Uhmm, could you...maybe explain again?" Ayano said with a small laugh.

"Huh." Kazuma sighed knowing that the poor Peincess couldn't comprehend such deep words.

"In other words, it is an old scroll that has ways on how to us legendary magic written on it. Like instructions. And the Maita family is the one protecting it." Kazuma explained simply.

Ayano stood up and crossed arms and said, "Yes. I get it now. They think we want to steal so they captured us."

Kazuma smirked and said, "Bingo, Princess."

"I hope Master Haru is fine. Too bad only the doctor and the nurse are the only ones allowed in the room." The man who was standing said to his companion.

"The nurse said that his condion is worsening. When he dies the protection seal on the script will be gone and people from everywhere will start to steal it." Said the other man down the hallway.

"Then there will be...a war." The two men were looking like they don't want that but they are loyal to their master and they would do anything to protect their family.

The three in the cell heard it and suddenly a man came to the men on the hallway, "Hurry! Haru-sama needs protection! Youma's are swarming outside!" Then the men ran out.

Ren stood up and approached Ayano who was nnear the bars. He said, "Those men said that their master is sick, right?"

Ayano and Kazuma looked at him and Ayano asked, "Why, Ren?"

"Well, I just thouht that maybe this can help." He took out the Elixer and suddenly they had hope.

Ayano then faced the bars like she is ready to wreck it with flames. "Then we just need to get out of here.

"You're a genius, Ren. Unlike that one who keeps on nagging." Kazuma whispered to his little abrother while pointing at Ayano. Ren just laughed a little, sarcastically.

Ayano caught their attention when suddenly, her body is engulfed in the Crimson Flame.

"Looks like Nee-chan really wants to get out of here." Ren said to his brother.

Kazuma looked at Ayano's back and thought, _'You are really growing up into one fine woman, Princess. Seems like your anger and determination is what makes you strong.'_ Then a smile is formed in his face.

"LET'S...GET...OUT...OF HERE!" Then Ayano broke the bars and immediately sprinted out. She left the two boys but then they just followed her.

...

When they were outside, the main house is being the battle field. They can see youmas all round and also Enjutsushis fighting. Mostly, flames are everywhere.

Then immediately rushed towards the house and helped the others. The Maita family members were shocked to see their prisoners helping them.

Kazuma made his way through the front door and there he saw the one who seems to be the family's top mage. He approched the man and said, "We heard that your master is sick." Then continued to fight side by side with the man.

"And so?" The man said while simutaniously defeating a few youmas headed his way. He was like showing Kazuma that he is inferior to the wind user.

Kazuma smirked and then circled them with a wind that every youma in around them were obliterated immediately. "We have an Elixer."

The man looked at Kazuma and he knew that his intentions were clean so he said, "We are putting our faith in you..."

"Kazuma."

"I am Kuroyama, but Kuro is fine." The man said and then continued to battle the youmas.

"Haru-sama can't die. Not with out a successor." Kuro added.

Kazuma heard it and it made him think. But that doesn't matter now. All he need to do is rescue Haru.

Kazuma flew to Ren and said, "Ren, come on!" He grabbed his brother and flew all the way inside the mansion.

Meanwhile, Ayano was outside still battling the youmas. She was fighing just fine making Kazuma think, _'I guarantee, you'll be fine on your own.'_

...

Kazuma was walking cautiously while Ren was following him. The house was empty. Then they reached a door which looks like the room they where finding.

He opened the door and found the doctor trying to kill the head of the family, Haru Maita who was lying down the bed and it seems that he can't move but he is awake.

"Who are you?" The doctor said.

As Kazuma approached them, the doctor kneeled down and grabbed Haru Maita and then pointed a knife on his neck. Kazuma continued walking like he doesn't care.

The doctor suddenly stabbed Haru in the chest. The doctor was shocked that nothing happened. When he looked down Haru's chest, there was a wind blocking his knife. Then he looked up again and was surprised that Kazuma was already in front of him.

Kazuma kicked the doctor to the side and then shouted to Ren who was standing at the door, "Give him the Elixer."

Ren rushed to Haru who looks really weak and gave him the Elixer. Meanwhile Kazuma ripped his shirt and used it to tie the doctor's hand behind him.

Haru was slowly healing and then after a while, he was completly healed. He opened his eyes and then sat down. "Are you okay now?" Ren asked.

"Ughh, ye...yes. Tha...thank you...umm..." Haru looked at Ren.

Ren smiled at him and said, "You can call me Ren. Haru-san." Then Haru also smiled at Ren.

...

"I'm hungry let's stop to eat. I want cake." Ayano said.

They are now heading off to their next destination. Back to Tokyo.

"But it's really a surprise that the is actually no script." Ren suddenly said who was seating on the back.

"Yeah. The people really believed in it. But I'm really glad that they agreed to help us. And also good for you Ren." Ayano said then looked back at Ren and smiled.

Ren looked at the necklace he was wearing. It was a thank you gift from Haru for helping them. The necklace is said to amplify the power of the ones who wears it. Ren looks glad that he made friends with Haru.

"There is a script." Kazuma suddenly said.

"Huh?" Both Ayano and Ren said and looked at Kazuma with a questioned face.

"The script exists but...it is not a script."

"What do you mean, Kazuma?" Ayano asked confusingly.

It took a while for Kazuma to talk but he did, "The Great Art is not a script. Instead, it is a memory inside Haru's head. I'm guessing...it's been passed on to the heads of the family."

"How did you know that? Nii-san." Ren asked while leaning in front.

"I just know." Kazuma now understand what Kuro said about Haru can't die without a successor. He then pushed Ren back to his seat. "Seat back, it's dangerous."

"Okay. So, Aihara Family, check. Fujimoto Family, check. And Maita Family, check. Now we can go back to Tokyo. Let's hope they managed to get some responses of agreement from the other families." Ayano said and then again nagging about cake.

...

Yikeees! Sorry for the mistake on the last chapter. I jumbled Aihara and Akitsuki but I changed it already. I'm very very sorry.

The next chapter will be action packed! Can't wait to write. =)

F&F&R

See you next time.


	13. Chapter 13: The Return of Belial

A/N:

When there is no person point of view indicated, it's Ayano's point of view. When it's not Ayano's point of view, it's normal point of view. (No ones point of view.)

The story follows a few days from the last happening of the last episode of the season.

Italics - A dream or in mind (thoughts).

I don't own KNS, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

 **Chapter 13: The Return of Belial**

"First of all, thank you everyone for being here. I now we are asking a lot. Risking your life for our problem. But I would like to ask all of you humbly. Please..."

Jugo was cut of by a certain someone who kneeled and bowed down. "Please lend us your power. I know we've become selfish in asking your help with our own matters but we really just can't give up. This battle isn't just about me or us, the Kannagi Family but also...about Enraiha. So please..." Ayano stopped talking when she realized that the room was very quiet. She slowly looked up at them and she saw them...smiling.

"Ayano-san, we all decided already." Patricia the head of the Aihara Family said.

"We all wouldn't come here just for nothing, right?" A man from another family said.

Then all of them nodded and smiled at Ayano.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU!" Ayano bowed again and said.

Jugo is seen smiling after the scene and so was Genma. On the other hand, Ren was looking at his brother who was not paying attention to the meeting.

"Nii-san." Ren whispered and it made Kazuma come back to reality. He was thinking,

 _'We need to survive. We definitely need to survive. We will survive. After all of this...finally.'_

Seems like he doesn't want to die yet. He has not yet said what he has to.

"Alright, thank you again everyone. Now we will begin the strategy meeting." Jugo said and signaled Genma to take over.

Genma started to step in, "We have 9 families that gathered here including us. A total of 24 members. The Aihara Family, 2. The Egami Family, 3. The Yamaguchi Family, 1. The Maita Family, 3. The Fujimoto Family, 2. The Sato Family, 4. The Oyama Family, 2. The Uchida Family, 3. And lastly, the Kannagi Family, 4."

"The Sato and Kannagi Family which has the most members are most likely to fight..." Jugo's voice is heard explaining about the strategy.

...

Meanwhile, Fenrir...

"I don't have to get Enraiha. With what's happening right now, it is sure that they will take on Belial. They'll do all the hard work. I just need to do the preparations." Fenrir said from behind a dark alley while looking at the Kannagi estate.

He walked away and then starts his preaprations.

He is going around the city and making a big summoning circle. He is planning to sacrifice the city along with everything and everyone on it to summon Belial.

...

"...and that concludes our meeting. Thank you everyone." Jugo ended the meeting.

Genma stood up to guide them, "We have prepared rooms for you all. I hope you find them comfortable.", and they walked out.

After the others are gone, "Ayano, you should rest. It's been a tiring day. Ren, you go too." Then Ayano and Ren said good night to Jugo and then both went to their rooms.

"Kazuma." Jugo stopped Kazuma.

The wind user looked back at Jugo who was still sitting down on his seat.

Jugo said, "Please take care of Ayano."

Kazuma looked at Jugo for a while and then replied, "You already know my response.", then he walked out. He continued to until he reached the front of the house.

He looked up at Ayano's window to see the lights were dim. Meaning that she was already asleep. Kazuma secretly flew up to her window and entered her room thought it.

Kazuma stood in front of Ayano's bed and looked down on her. He just stood there for a while and stared at her. He was looking at her like she would melt. Kazuma suddenly filled the room with warm and soft air.

"Hope this will help you relax, Princess." Then he smiled a littlw and then went to the window. He spoke again, "Good night." Then continued to go out and head home.

...

"Just a little bit longer and it's finished." Fenrir's smirk can be seen even if the place was dark and suddenly there was a shining bright red light engulfing the place. It was a sign that his prepaprations are almost done.

Ayano and the others are resting now but a few hours later, a battlefield will bee seen.

...

 **(Kazuma's point of view)**

 _'Something's wrong. There's a weird energy here.'_

I thought that and it made me wonder. I am now hovering above the city. It's like I know this kind of energy. It feels like I fear this energy.

I was just hovering above the city for about and hour and waiting for something. I don't really now I was waiting for but I know something might happen. Might as well patrol the city.

"Take care of Ayano?" I remembered what Jugo said earlier.

 _'I want to but I don't know if I can. She was the one who's always protecting me.'_ I remembered the times when everything is a mess but Ayano took me out the darkness and into the light.

 _'I'll try my best.'_

As I was still looking around the city I saw this little red light shining from one part of the city. I knew that something is wrong.

I hurriedly went close to it. Again, it was her.

"Tsui Ling" I said coming out of hiding.

She looked at me for a while and then said, "I am Lapis. Tsui Ling is dead."

My eyes widened at what she said. I just can't believe it. That Tsui Ling is gone. I just...

"She said she wants you dead."

Again what she said made my heart ache. Is that realy what she wants?

Then a flash of Ayano went through my mind. A smile formed on my face. I closed my eyes and thought.

 _'Hmnnn. She really gives me strength.'_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath still a smile in my face. After a while I opened my eyes and said,

"Alright... You're not her." I said as I attacked her with a swift wind hut she dodged it.

"Hmm?" Again with an emotionless face.

Then the red light was spreading but not everywhere.

"It is starting." She said and I looked at the red light that was spreading. When I looked back at her she was already gone.

"Tskk. I'll finish you one and for all so you can't bother me anymore. You're definitely not her."

Then I flew up and looked at the city. The red lights were spreading but slowly.

I immediately went to the Kannagis. When I got there, they already assembled near the gate. I approached them and then Jugo said, "I pressume it's time to fight?"

"Yes and the red light means that the summoning has started." I said.

Ayano spoke up, "Everyone, whatever happens tonight. I just want to say that I am forever grateful for your help. Thank you very much." She bowed down and then looked at everyone who has smiling faces in them.

"Let us defened this city and defend the sacred sword, Enraiha." Jugo said his final words of command.

"LET'S GO!" Genma shouted and led the team to the battlefield.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted in unity.

They all set off to their different posts. The first step is to get all the citizens to outside the city for safety.

 **(Normal point of view)**

Kazuma grabbed Ayano and said, "Let's go."

"Wait, Ren." Ayano said to Ren who was beside her.

"I can handle myself Nee-chan." Ren said and looked at Ayano with determination written in his face.

He then looked to his brother and said, "Take care of Nee-chan, Nii-san."

Kazuma smirked at Ren and nodded, "I'll do my best, so do yours too."

Then they went their seperate ways.

...

As Kazuma and Ayano flew up and saw the red light. It seems like a pattern. The Kazuma knew what it was.

"Look at the pattern. It's a summoning circle." Kazuma said while looking at the circle as usual with a calm and cold face.

With wide eyes because of what she saw, Ayano said, "Belial." She was looking at the city and saw chaos everywhere.

The red light is now visible to everyone and the think that the red light means danger. They were all worried and also confused.

Suddenly, the roads where the red lights are openned. Large cracks of the surface is seen. And then the red light became brighter as the cracks widen.

"NO!" Ayano said as she saw a little boy lost in the streets fell into the gap of the roads. Kazuma held her tightly as she was trying to save the boy. She was filled with anger and rage.

She was almost gonna cry but she held it back. Then she said, "Let's go, Kazuma. Let's finish this once and for all. I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore."

Kazuma heard what Ayano said and it gave him hope. He didn't say a word and just continued with the plan. They flew to the middle of the city and there they saw Fenrir and also, Lapis.

"Belial will now come and destroy this city." Fenrir said while summoning Belial.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you wabt to save your family?" Kazuma asked to the point. It made Fenrir stop and think for a while but he answered,

"After Belial eats this city, none shall remain even you people. Then I will finally have my hands on Enraiha after you die." Fenrir answered Kazuma, also to the point.

"You want to save your family by sacrificing hundreds of thousands of lives? Are you insan?!" Ayano shouted with anger. Then she attacked Fenrir but surprisingly Lapis defended him.

"Get out of my way!" Ayano said still battling Lapis.

They exchanged blows but neither seems to be losing anytime. Their fight was large scaled and they've already destroyed a lot of structures. Their fight led them into an empty warehouse.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping him? Aren't you supposed to be with Bernhart?" Ayano said as she continues a battle of power with Lapis.

They battled for victory for a while now but no one is winning.

"TELL ME!" Ayano shouted as she continues to attack while Lapis is on defense.

...

"I know your true reason." Kazuma said as he walks closer to Fenrir.

Fenrir was focusing on the ritual but he can't just keep quiet or Kazuma will attack him so, "Hah. I already told you. Didn't I?" He said with confidence.

Kazuma smirked and said, "You were thinking that we could kill Belial for you. So, you wouldn't have to worry about doing so yourself. You're giving us all the hard work while you will just chill and watch us. That is why you summoned him in our city. Is it not?"

At first Fenrir was shocked that Kazuma guessed right. But then he said with a serious tone, "Alright. You got me. I don't care if this city gets destroyed. I'll do anything what it takes to get my family out of there. You don't know what kind of hell we were experiencing there every minute, every second of the day."

A flash back went through Fenrir's mind. It was him and his family. They look dirty and poor and miserable. They look like they want to die instead of live. Then a memory of when they were escaping entered his mind. He saw them trying to reach out to him who was successful on escaping.

Then he attacked Kazuma. Kazuma dodged it by flying away then Kazuma again spoke. "Stop summoning that monster. We can help you."

"YES I KNOW YOU CAN! You can just kill him right here, right now." He said and again attacked Kazuma. After he did, he continued to summon Belial. Just one more step and Belial will be summoned. And then he did it.

The center of the city is now opening wider and wider. The ground is shaking and the sky is turning red.

...

"What is it that you want?!" Ayano said to Lapis as they continued to exchange attacks.

Lapis moved away from Ayano and said, "My true goal is the same as last time. I don't care about that guys family. I just need him to summon Belial to destroy this city."

Ayano thought correctly. She knew that Bernhart still want to accomplish his goal and now, he might.

Ayano and Lapis' fight was interupted. The saw the bright red light shining from far away.

"Kazuma." Ayano whispered to herself and them hurriedly ran to where Kazuma is.

"Finally." Lapis said with an emotionless face.

When Ayano got there he looked for Kazuma and then approached him. "Kazuma." She said.

"Don't die." Was all Kazuma said and then watched as Belial was being summond.

Soon they saw Belial's arm and it continues to come out of the ground.

...

Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I kinda fell asleep when I was writing. Hehehe. Sorry.

F&F&R

:-P


	14. Chapter 14: The Great Resolve

A/N:

When there is no person point of view indicated, it's Ayano's point of view. When it's not Ayano's point of view, it's normal point of view. (No ones point of view.)

The story follows a few days from the last happening of the last episode of the season.

Italics - A dream or in mind (thoughts).

I don't own KNS, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

 **Chapter 14: The Great Resolve**

As the ground starts to crumble the people in the city runs outside their houses to see what is happening. As soon as they see the chaos that's going on they started to panic and run around in every direction trying to get away from it.

Suddenly, the ground where Belial is being summoned is slowly being separated and lifted fron the rest of the city. The rock being lifted was wide enough to equal the size of soccer field.

Ayano and the others who were near Belial doesn't feel a thing about the ground beneath them being lifted because the ground is still shaking due to Belial's summoning.

Meanwhile, the others who were at the city saw the whole happening. The citizens were running as fast as they can away from the lifting ground while the Enjutsushis were watching the summoning ground with surprised faces.

"What is happening?" Haru Maita asked his comrade but he didn't respond. He is surprised as well as his master.

Masahi Fujimoto looked up and said to himself, "I have a bad feeling from this." Then continued to guide the people of the city to safety.

"GO! Go! Run as far as away." Patricia Aihara said to the civilians who just passed the forest outside city.

Patricia used her flames to make her boost up just high enough to see the city below. She was done assisting the people on her side out the city. Using her flames, she flew around to see if there are others who need help.

Then she saw a certain figure that she was familiar with. She neared her and the landed behind her.

The figure turned around. She is a girl who has a black hair just below her shoulders, also, she wears a simple military outfit.

"Reila?" Patricia asked.

"Let's talk later. We need to save the city first." The girl in the military suit said.

...

"It is time." Fenrin said.

Ayano, Kazuma, and Ren just watched the whole thing. They were too shocked at what theywere seeing that they can't respond at all.

The summoning of Belial has finished . Everything on the floating rock vanished and it is now filled with nothing, just soil and sand and dirt and complete nothingness.

Lapis was leaving when Fenrir said, "Where are you going?"

"I don't have business here anymore. Now that Belial has been summoned." She answered.

"You said you'll help..." Fenrir said angrily but he was cut of by Ayano who attacked him.

"No, she doesn't wanna help you. She just wants you to summon Belial and destroy thiis city." Ayano said as she continues to battle with Fenrir, who was, on the other hand, is quite pissed.

Kazuma was aprroaching as Lapis continued to walk away but was she was blocked by Genma Kannagi.

"I can handle her. Why don't you help Ayano." He said while not taking his eyes off of Lapis.

Even if Kazuma has a bad relationship with his father, he knows that he can trust in on in a battle. Kazuma took one last look at Lapis and then went to Ayano. Then Genma and Lapis started their battle.

...

Ren was helping Ayano when he was knocked down near the edge of the rock.

''Whoa. What is going on?" He saw the ground far beneath them. Then he saw a few figures fly up to where they are.

"Haru-san?" Ren said while watching 6 people landed near him. Including, Patricia, Haru, Masahi, and six more allies. But the one doesn't seem familiar to him. He thought that if she is with the others, she might be an ally. So, he just didn't mention it.

Haru Maita helped Ren get up and drag him away from the edge. "You should stay away from the edge. "

"Yes, right." Ren agreed as he knew what would happen if he fall from such a height.

"We left the others down to finished their tasks, they will follow here once they are done. Seems like there is big trouble here." Patricia Aihara said.

"We've come to help. What's happening now?" Masami Fujimoto said.

"Belial has just finished being summoned. We were fighting Fenrir and it seems like Lapis betrayed him. Nee-chan said that Lapis only want Belial to destroy the city and she doesn't care about Fenrir's family. Belial's movement is slow as expected. He was like that the last time too. But his attacks, he could annihilate a whole city with just one blow. And petty attacks could not damage him." Ren explained.

"Looks like it'll be a thought battle. Let's go." Masahi said while he went closer to the battlefield. His companions follwed him also.

Patricia sighed thinking that evrerything is messed up but also smiled and said, "Fortunately, the city below would be caught up in the fight thanks to this chijutsushi over here." Patricia pointed to Reila while saying to Ren.

Ren just looked at Reila who was the one Patricia pointed and in return Reila just smiled and waved her hand at Ren.

Then they went to the battle field.

...

Ayano was occupied with Fenrir when she heard loud noises. It was the other attacking Belial. She then knew that she must help them, so she thought,

 _'I have to finish him quickly.'_

"That won't work." Fenrir said as he saw the others atack Belial.

Ayano attacked Fenrir with multiple fire balls, he dodged them but the last one got him in the arm.

"Why don't you just give up and help us. We'll get your family out of there either way." Ayano insisted while blocking Fenrir's attack with Enraiha.

Fenrir didn't respond to Ayano ang just attacked her. He got Ayano with his third attempt and it made a huge cut on Ayano's right arm.

Ayano's arm was bleeding. She ignored it and then she was surprised when, "Do something with that." Kazuma said referring to Ayano's wound.

He didn't wait for Ayano to respond and just attacked Fenrir. They battled for a while before someone hit the other.

It was Fenrir who hit Kazuma and it pushed Kazuma to the ground and before he could recover, Fenrir attacked once more with his powers and it made Kazuma injure his head. It was just a small cut in his forehead. Blood is visible dripping down his face.

He stood up and shrugged it off. "Not bad." He said to himself and then showed off his power to Fenrir. He trapped Fenrir inside a wind tornado and then made another one on top of it and then squashed him inside. Kazuma pulled off this risky attack.

Ren approached his brother and said with a worried tone, "Nii-san, your head."

"Don't worry." Kazuma said and released his wind. Fenrir is now on the ground and unconscious. They finally silenced him. "Take care of him. Ren."

Ren just nodded and watched as his brother ran to Ayano.

...

Lapis and Genma's battle has neared the end. Genma was using his Blue Flame while Lapis was just plain strong. Soon, Genma hut Lapis' left thigh. What he saw made his eyes widen. Lapis' body is a hollow space where there is some violet wind-like substance inside.

"Wha...what is that?" Genma asked out of nowhere.

Lapis looking emotionless as usual just regenerated her body and then said, "I cannot die. I am a body without a soul."

Genma then knew there is just one way to get rid of her, and he did it. He made a purification flame merged with his blue flame. Boths flames were so strong it even slightly burned Genma's hand. So, he immediately threw it to Lapis who was just there standing.

The Blue Divine Flame is a flame that only eleven other Enjutsushis have wielded. It is said to be a rare flame and only those strong enough can make it. Genma was one of those who can. The Purification Flame, on the other hand, has been a common flame in their family. But Ren has the strongest purification flame.

Lapis fell on her knees. She was asking, "What...did...you...do?" She was feeling every pain she could ever with an empty body like hers.

Genma was just watching as Lapis' body slowly melts and deforms.

"I knew it wasn't human skin. Just a clone. Whoever made you was pretty powerful." He said to himself as he walks to the next battle he would fight on.

...

"Okay. Thank you. Kirika-san." Ren said on the phone. Then ended their conversation.

Ren called Haru who was nearby and asked for his help. Ren and Haru picked up Fenrir and then,

"I hope I get it right. Okay. Here I go." Ren closed his eyes.

"Just do what I told you to." Haru encouraged Ren. "Okay. On three. One, two,...three!" They both jumped down from the edge. Haru used his flames to assist them. Ren also did the same. At first he wasn't stable because he doesn't know how to do it but soon got the hang of it.

They were flying down to the ground to give Fenrir to Kirika. I'd say flying but it's more like falling with style.

When they finally made their way down they immediately handed Fenrir to Kirika. "Thanks a lot, Kirika-san." Ren said and then they bid goodbye to her.

"Let's return." Haru said and then reach out his hand for Ren to take.

They flew up again to fight with their allies.

...

Ayano held Enraiha in front of her. She closed her eyes, calmed down and focused, then suddenly Enraiha was engulfed by the Crimson flame. She then opened her eyes and ran straight to attack Belial. "AHHHHHHHHH!" She shouted and then hit Belial with her best. But is wasn't enough.

Ayano was in front of Belial defenseless and almost got hit by Belial's attack when Kazuma rapidly flew to her and grabbed her right before Balial's attack went off.

"You okay?" Kazuma asked while carrying Ayano.

"Ugghh...ye...yeah." Ayano answered but it seems like she wasn't sure of her answer.

Belial was releasing attacks here and there, and they try hard not to get hit by it. Belial's attacks sometimes hit the ground itself and that made them worry.

"If he continues to hit the ground the debris will fall down on the city." Masahi Fujimoto said.

Reila spoke up. "Don't worry, my pals down there would reduce the impact of the falling rocks."

...

There were a few chijutsushis waiting on the ground for the falling rocks. Their role is to controll those falling rocks and reduce their fall. Their help is a big thing and it will reduce the damage in the city.

...

"Fast thinking." Patricia said to Reila, complimenting her.

They were all busy with battling Belial. Even Genma is also giving his all. Ren and Haru arrived a little while and then also lend their help.

Flames of all kind are seen all around. They were giving it their all but it isn't just enough.

Suddenly Haru reminded something.

"Ren, do you have the necklace I gave you." Haru suddenly asked Ren.

Ren was confused thinking that now is not the time to ask him about the necklace. "Yes." He replied plainly while continueing his attack.

"Let me borrow it." Haru asked out of nowhere and then he just snatched it out of Ren's neck and ran to somewhere.

Ren was surprised at what Haru did but he sure does knew that it was something that might help.

...

 **(Ayano's point of view)**

I was just standing resting a little when my vision suddenly blurs. I can see Kazuma in front of me releasing attacks at Belial but he was blurry.

I kind of know the reason. Earlier Belial's attack nearly got me but thanks to Kazuma, I got away with just a wound. He asked me if I was okay but I just said that yes, I am. The truth is, not really.

That attack got me quite well. I have a wound in my left waist and it's a bit of...well, it is a bit...big. Starring from that time until now, I can feel the blood on my clothes because they're wet but I'm glad I wore dark clothes that makes blood not visible.

I told him that I was okay because I want to be strong, to be able to take care of myself. I want to be brave and to not bother someone else. I don't want to worry anyone because of my desicions, specially, Kazuma.

"Ayano! AYANO?! Are you okay?!" It seems like Kazuma wanted to go near me but he was blocking the ray of Belial's attack. So, he just shouted.

I can hear him say something. What he said was clear but he's blurry.

 _'Get it together Ayano.'_

"I can do this." I said to myself then I took a deep breath. My vision seems to come and go. It is now clear and when I have a chance I'll take it. I am again planning to attack.

But then, "Wait!" Someone said a little far from my right. It was Haru.

I face to my right and then Haru catched his breath and then said, "Here. Put it on Enraiha." It was the red stone from Ren's necklace.

"I borrowed it from Ren. It amplifies the power of the one who bears it." Haru said and then he placed the stone on the middlee of the guard of my sword.

For a while nothing happened but then Enraiga was engulfing to stone, making the two, one.

Power is now flowing through Enraiha. The stone was shining a bright red color.

...

To be continued!

The last chapter is coming up!

Teehee!

F&F&R


	15. Last Chapter: The Best of Me

A/N:

When there is no person point of view indicated, it's Ayano's point of view. When it's not Ayano's point of view, it's normal point of view. (No ones point of view.)

The story follows a few days from the last happening of the last episode of the season.

Italics - A dream or in mind (thoughts).

I don't own KNS, everything on it, characters, plot, etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM. Just this story.

I noticed that some of the words on my previous chapter is a little, well, a lot mispelled and I am so, so, truly sorry about it.

This chapter has 4000 words so it kept me a while to finish it but it's done now! Yey!

 **Last Chapter: The Best of Me**

 **(Ayano's point of view)**

Belial was rampaging all over the place. A lot of rocks are falling and the other are holding him of while the stone is making its way through Enraiha.

Good thing Haru thought of the stone. I didn't even know what the stone does. I owe him big time.

"I'm gonna do it." Kazuma who was by my side suddenly said. He started calling on all he wind spirits. It takes time to do it. So, we wait.

I knew he meant that he would use his contractor powers. If he's giving it his all, I should too.

Enraiha was overflowing with power and it is flowing to me too. 'I've never felt this much power in ever.'

I closed my eyes and breathe. I opened them and said, "I'm ready."

Kazuma smiled at me nodded. "Let's go, Princess."

We went out to battle Belial. Using powerful attacks, we continued to fight him. Surprisingly, there was a little damage made on Belial's hand but it's not enough beat him.

After hours of fighting that was all the damage we can do. But that damage means that he's nearing his limit. And so are we.

 _'We need to finish this once and for all.'_

I've deen thinking of a way to make one attack end it all that I didn't notice that,

Belial's attack was heading straight for me. I was caught of guard and there is no time to counter it.

Everything went on slow motion. Then I saw Kazuma's back in front of me. He was gonna take the blow but then I saw another body in front of us. He made it just in time to push me and Kazuma a little bit out of the way.

Then just right on time, that body took to blow and the attack pierced right through him.

My eyes widen as I saw the face of the man who save us both. It was Uncle Genma.

He was looking at Kazuma and has a smile on his face that says _'I'm happy I save both of you.'_

The others also looked shocked and worried about what they saw. It was a moment where everyone felt anger inside them. They continued to battle despite the sad occurance. They let their anger out and said to themselves that they will defeat Belail no matter what.

I saw shouting, "NO!" again and again with tears flowing down my face. But what happened, happened already. It's my fault, because I let my guard down.

I watched a Uncle Genma drops to the ground slowly with his eyes closed. I looked at Kazuma who was just standing in front of me with his head bowed down. Just when I was about to take my eyes off of him, I saw a single teardrop fall from his face.

"Kazuma." I said while hugging him from the back.

Ren came running to his father yelling, "Father! FATHER!" while crying beside him.

"Everyone, let give it one last shot with all we've got. We can't lose anyone again." Kazuma said as he stand firm with his head held up high.

I know he and his father were not on good terms but deep inside them they know that blood is thicker than water.

I walked beside Kazuma and then the others followed. He looked at Ren with determination and it made the young boy stand beside him. We are one. We will fight. We will succeed.

Kazuma once again summoneed the wind spirts using his contract. The other also summond theirs and I started to focus my power on Enraiha. The Crimson Flame showed up and soon the Golden Flame and last it was followed bumy the Blue Divine Flame. I was surprised to see that I wielded three flames at once. Enraiha is now ready.

We all powered up and added that feeling of revenge. As soon as everyone is ready, we started to head off to attack Belial with all we've got.

 _'For our city.'_ (Reila Tsuwabuki)

 _'We are going to stop you once and for all.'_ (Patricia Aihara)

 _'Revenge is a must.'_ (Haru Maita)

 _'The end is near.'_ (Masami Fujimoto)

 _'Uncle Genma, your sacrifice will not go to waste.'_

 _'Father, don't worry. We will win.'_

 _'Old man, you're still my father.'_

"LET'S GO!" Kazuma shouted as soon as we near Belial.

Starting for the others attack, they were using their most powerful attacks and once it hit Belial it made him lose his balance and fell into the ground then dust flew everywhere with smoke because of the fall.

"This is a good camouflage." Kazuma said and headed of in to the smokey area.

I flowed him in and the other continued to attack to keep Belial on the ground.

Then Kazuma and I went to do our final attack.

He held my hand and it surprised me. "Let's finish this Ayano."

I nodded and then I felt Kazuma's power flowing into Enraiha. He held me and then we flew up and then we went to charge straight to Belial.

Enraiga was emitting the three flames and now it is also being engulfed by a Blue Wind. It was Kazuma's wind. It was glowing and I can feel his emotions and anger in it.

We were nearing Belial as we held Enraiha and pointed it straight at his head. We shouted with all we got and then gave it all our strength and power.

Then, Enraiha went straight to Belial's head. It made him scream in pain that made all the smoke go away. The place is now clear and not one dust to see. But it is not the end.

We were standing on top of Belial's head as he scream and I said, "It's the end Belial! DIE, YOU DEMON! DIE!"

We continued to pierce Enraiha to him and then we gave it everything we've got. Enraiha was emitting flames all over and using it as a booster to pierce Belial's head and then it cracked and broke into many pieces.

 **(Normal point of view)**

As Belial's head broke. Kazuma and Ayano fell because they were standing on Belial. Ayano lost consciousness as soon as she gave all he power to Enraiha. Kazuma, on the other hand, was stil conscious but a little groggy and dizzy. He used the last bit of his power to catch Ayano and flew them to the ground. At that point Kazuma also lost consciousness.

...

"It's over." Ren said as he looked all over the place.

The place has nothing but Belial's body and broken head.

They were all dirty and bloody. They all walked near Kazuma and Ayano to see how they were doing.

"Look." Masami said as he pointed to Belial's dead body. It was converting into a new material, like a little purple glitters dispersing up through the air and in the sky. And then Belial's remains were completely gone.

"Seriously they looked like nothing happened at all." Patricia laughed while saying.

They all sighed as they look at Ayano and Kazuma laying on the ground and seems like they are sleeping. Snoring included.

"Let's get them down." Haru said as they all look to the beautiful sunrise that was shining upon them. The warmth they felt and the fact that they were victorious will be forever in their hearts.

...

In the end, Fenrir got arrested and his family was never saved from Belial's slavery. The other couldn't do it because it would be a mess to open the gate to hell again and that would cause deaths again so they just settled on to not to.

It was just on they way back when Kazuma woke up. They were still on the car on the way to the Kannagis to rest.

After everything settled down, they all had a great warm bath and some nice food to eat and a comfy bed to sleep.

...

The others were asleep at their own rooms when Kazuma decided to take a stroll through the gardens. His body was filled with bandages and medical aids.

"Ahhh. Seriously, when will the pain go away?" He talked to himself.

...

Ren was in front of his father's grave. "Thank you for you help, Father." He said while showing courtesy.

Another young man approached to grave.

"Thank you for your help." Ren looked at Haru who was also showing courtesy beside him.

Haru knew what Ren was going through because he also has no father or mother. He was left with a duty that is too much for his age. He is just about in the same age as Ren. He was there to comfort Ren because he understands him.

Kazuma from far away watched his brother and then looked at his father's grave. He thought,

 _'Thanks, old man.'_

And then he went inside the house again.

...

It has been two days after the fight and it seems like Ayano is still unconscious. But there is nothing to worry about because she looks like she's having a nice dream.

The others were offered to stay at the Kannagi residence for a while for them to rest. They all are slowly recovering from using all of their powers.

...

It was already noon when Ayano woke up. She sat down on her bed. She saw that she was alone on her room.

"Ahhhh." She said as she sighed heavily. She was feeling ever pain she could feel. Her body was covered in bandages and they are a little bit bloody.

"Good morning." Ayano jolted as she heard a voice beside her. It was Kazuma who was leaning on the window behind Ayano's bed.

"After sleeping for two days, that is how you react when you see me?" He said as he walked beside Ayano and then she said, "Two days?!"

"Wait, that doesn't matter. Why are you here? In my room?!" Then she stood up to pick some clothes and went to the bathroom.

After a while, Kazuma neared the bathroom door and said. "It was nice watching you sleep."

Ayano who was inside the bathroom heard it loud and clear. She blushed as usual.

After she bathed, she put on her clothes and the she aided herself with bandages and as soon as she finished, she went out the bathroom and hurried out the front door. She ignored Kazuma on the way as she was still blushing. Kazuma just looked at Ayano walking out with a smirk on his face.

"Good to see you alive and well, Ayano." Kazuma said as he head out the door as well.

...

Ayano was walking around the grounds as she was feeling the sensation of being alive.

"I can't belive we did it. Hmmnn. We did it." She said with a smile on her face.

...

"I'm still surprised that you helped." Patricia said to Reila while walking.

Patricia and Reila was strolling through the Kannagi grounds.

"This is also my city, Patricia." Reila said with a smile on her face.

"Hmnnn. But there is some history with the Tsuwabukis and Kannagis, right?" Patricia asked confusingly.

"Hey, Patricia-san. Who is she?" Ayano approached the two ladies as he saw Reila. She thought that she wasn't part of the original team.

"Ah right. You were still out when she introduced herself to the others. This is Reila Tsuwabuki." Patricia said to Ayano while pointing Reila.

"Hello, Ayano-san." Reila said as she waved hello to Ayano who just smiled at Reila.

"So, you're...?" Ayano was doubting to ask Reila about Kureha whom they battled a while back.

"Kureha was my cousin." Reila said as she leaned against the tree, overlooking the pond.

"She was obsessed with power but that's not the case with me. I'm part of this city's military, you know. Part of my job is to keep the peace of this city. That's why we are called peacekeepers." She said with a quote sign using her fingers at the end.

"Ahhhh." Ayano said as her question was answered.

Ayano just smiled at Reila and then, "Thank you for helping us, Reila-san."

...

"Well, she looks like she's having fun." Seeing Ayano talking comfortably with Patricia and Reila, Kazuma said to himself while nearing them.

"Is something the matter, Kazuma?" Patricia asked Kazuma who was approaching them.

"Patricia-san, Jugo is asking for everyone at the dining hall. Dinner's ready." Kazuma said politely. Patricia Aihara is older than them. She's like around her 30's.

"Let's go!" Reila said loudly as she leap from place to place to go to the hall. She's about Ayano's age. So she's a little bit childish but she knows her responsibilities.

Patricia followed Reila then soon Ayano also followed.

She acts like she doesn't want to talk to Kazuma. She was still embarrassed at what he said.

Kazuma walked beside Ayano then said, "You left me up there to have fun down here?"

Ayano avoiding looking at Kazuma answered, "It's your fault."

Kazuma stopped Ayano from walking and made her look at him. They just stood there in silence. A few seconds later Ayano spoke, "Tsui...Ling... What...what happened?..."

Kazuma looked to his right, they moon was bright an the wind is cold. He said, "Seems like the old man did his job."

"I...I'm...sorry." Ayano said, lowering her head.

Kazuma smiled and the held Ayano's head high enough to meet his eyes. They were now looking at each others eyes. Then Ayano looked away but Kazuma was still looking. He was getting close to Ayano, real close. He was thinking about how Ayano's eyes sparkles in the moonlight.

Ayano closed her eyes forcefully not wanting to see what Kazuma was about to do. Trully, deep inside her see was looking forward to it.

A few seconds past but seems like hours when Ayano decided to open her eyes. What she saw was Kazuma who was suspisiously smiling while looking at her.

"Let's go eat." Kazuma said as he walks toward the dining room.

"YOU JERK!" Ayano said as she runs past Kazuma. She was blushing because of the embarassment she went on with.

"Really?! He back to teasing me again." Ayano said as she walks down the hallway.

Inside Kazuma he really wants to but a part of him says he shouldn't.

 _'When I have permission.'_ He thought as he continues to walk.

...

Everyone is now seated in the room. There is a very good looking food ready and a nice ambiance.

Yukari and Nanase was also invided to the dinner.

It was weird though, everyone in the room has bandaids on them or worse, bandages. Except Jugo of course and Yukari and Nanase.

The seat arrangements were the usual ones where Ren is sitting between Ayano and Kazuma.

"Let's change seats." Kazuma whispered to Ren, playfully.

"Don't even think about it." Ayano said as she heard what Kazuma said.

Ren just looked at his brother and smiled with an expression saying, _'Sorry, Nii-san.'_

...

"Hey Ayano. I've got free pass coupons on the all-you-can-eat dessert." Yukari said as see pulls them out to show Ayano.

"Oh Yukari. Let's go. Let's go!" Ayano said as she was wanting to have some since she haven't have some in a few days.

"Kazuma-kun said he'll come." Nanase said as she look at Ayano myteriously.

Ayano took herself back and then went back on being serious. She said, "I changed my mind. You can go without me."

They were teasing and playing with each other and son Ren also got caught up in their play.

It was a scene were everyone has big smiles on their faces.

The dinner went on with everyone talking and bonding with each other. They were now all finished eating.

Jugo stood up to catch everyones attention and the he said, "I'd like to make a very short speech. Woudn't want to make this an emotional dinner."

Everyone laughed a little at what Jugo said. "First of all, thank you everyone for every help you gave. Although we lost a brave and strong ally we succeeded because of his help." Jugo continued.

All of them looked at Jugo with eyes saying, _'Condolence'_ but Kazuma just lowered his head while Ayano also did but she was thinking,

 _'Uncle Genma. I'm sorry, it's my fault. If I just...if I...didn't lose focus...then...you'll still be...here...I'm...so sorry.'_

The room was filled with silence to pay respect to Genma who lost his life on the battlefield then a few moments later Jugo spoke again,

"And second, enjoy the rest of the dinner." He said with a smile on his face. He woudn't want the atmosphere to be gloomy but deep inside he was sad that his brother died.

...

"Hey. I'm sorry alright." Kazuma said as he follows Ayano up her room.

Ayano kept on walking and just ignored Kazuma. As soon as she reached her room, she opened the door, went in and shut it close. She leaned against the door and said to herself, "Seriously!"

"Oh, come on Ayano." Said Kazuma. Ayano was still on the door listening.

"Huh. Now you're begging." She said thinking about how Kazuma should pay after what he's done.

Ayano was now leaning her ear on the door hoping to hear more from Kazuma but unfortunately, she hears nothing.

"Want to hear more begging?" Kazuma said now on Ayano's open window.

Ayano composed herself and then walked to her dresser and sat down. "Why do you always come here through the window without permission?!"

"I'm sorry. Okay." Kazuma said but Ayano just picked up her comb and combed her hair.

Kazuma approached Ayano and looked at her through the mirror. After a while he looked down and said, "I know teasing you was..." then he was cut off when he saw a piece of paper in the trash can.

Because Kazuma stopped talking, Ayano looked at him on the mirror. She saw him looking at something which made her also look at it.

She remembered the day she wrote it, the paper with the writing, _'I am Ayano Kannagi and I was alive.'_

The room's atmosphere suddenly became serious.

Ayano stood up and grabbed the paper and in her hand she burned it. "I want people to remember me if I die." She said while watching the paper in flames.

Kazuma looked at her and said, "Ayano...I'm glad we survived and I'm sorry if I wasn't able to do much. I wasn't able to protect you."

"What are you saying?" Ayano said as she smiled and walked to the window. She was looking at the grave of her uncle, Genma Kannagi.

"You've done a lot. If it wasn't for you Fenrir would still be free. Even I coudn't beat him." She now faced Kazuma who walked close to her.

"All I did was lose focus and space out while in battle and that almost killed you and...and...uncle...your father, he..." Ayano said now releasing the tears she was holding in for so long. She was afraid to say that he died for her, for them.

"He saved us both." Kazuma said as he wiped the tears on Ayano's face.

"When he looked at me that time, I know he's glad he save both of us. The smile on his face says it." He continued and then smiled to Ayano.

"I'm sorry." Ayano said as she continues to cry

"It is not you fault."

After Kazuma said that he hugged Ayano. They stayed that way for a long time and let silence fill the room. Then Kazuma broke the silence, "Stop crying, you look ugly."

Kazuma laughed and then smiled at Ayano who released herself from Kazuma's hug.

"Why are you always teasing me?! Is it fun?! HUH?!" Ayano said with a loud voice as she wipe her tears away.

"About earlier, I'm sorry. It's just that...I don't want to do it without your permission. I'll be thrown to jail with child abuse." Kazuma said seriously but still jokingly.

Ayano was blushing but hiding it and doesn't want Kazuma to see it. She just lowered her head and said with a faint voice, "You can do whatever you want."

Kazuma walked close to Ayano and said, "I heard that." Then he pulled Ayano into his arms and then kissed her. At first Ayano was shocked but soon accepted his move. They felt not fake feelings but warmth that held them together.

As soon as they parted Kazuma asked, "Let's go out."

It made Ayano go _'Huh?'_

"Let's go out. Like a date." Kazuma said again.

Ayano blushed as she looked down and then just silenced herself.

Kazuma asked, "Silence means yes?"

Then Ayano nodded. This was what she was waiting for. She wouldn't want to turn him down, right?

And then again, Kazuma took a swift kiss on Ayano's lips. "Wha...what...are...are you...doing?!" Ayano said as she materializes Enraiha.

"You said I can do anything I want." Then Kazuma was climbing Ayano's window and then, "I wanted to do that." Ayano blushed as soon as Kazuma went down the ground throught the window.

"KAZUMA!" Ayano shouted as she too, went out the window to chase Kazuma.

Kazuma was standing in front of the others who were sitting in front of the house, enjoying some tea while talking about things.

Then Kazuma said, "Ayano and I are going out."

He got different reactions from everyone.

Jugo happily said, "Looks like my hard work has paid off." while looking at Ren.

"Seems like it uncle." Ren then replied to Jugo.

The other's comments were,

"Good for you guys." Patricia said.

"Finally." Haru said.

"Wait. Aren't you guys going out in the first place?" Reila said.

"I knew it would come to this." Nanase said to Yukari.

"Yeah. Yeah." Yukari said and then took a sip at her tea.

"KAZUMA!" Ayano came running while blushing as she heard tmwhat Kazuma confessed to them.

"Looks like you have to run. Kazuma-kun." Yukari said in which Kazuma agreed and then ran off.

In the end, Kazuma and Ayano were running around while everyone was watching them.

 _'You jerk!'_ Ayano shouted in her mind.

...

In the morning, they all head out in the front of the house. The others will be leaving, so they thought they wanted a picture for souvenir.

They were all aligned with Ayano in the front and Kazuma beside her and then Ren and followed by the others.

"One, two, three. Smile." A member of the Kanagi family said then took the shot.

The picture was filled with smiles and a great atmosphere. Even if they are to part now, they will still see each other and the memory of their battle was so strong that each other has everyone held it in their hearts. It will mark as an accomplishment that they couldn't have done without the other. They will always be thankful for each others support.

...

Thanks for keeping up with me, you guys.

I think I'll be resting for a bit but next month I think I'll write again. So, tell me what should I write about next.

Arigatou!

F&F&R


	16. Autbor's next move

Konichiwa minna!

I just remembered this whole fanfiction thingy that I did after browsing my documents and I've decided that I'm going to be making a new fanfict about another anime, and that is...

COPPELION!

For those who knows it, you guys are amazing! For those who don't here is tge plot.

In 2016, a catastrophe occurs after a nuclear meltdown from the nearby Odaiba nuclear power plant contaminates Tokyo, forcing the government to order its citizens to evacuate. Twenty years later, Tokyo has become a ghost town due to the high levels of radiation which the government has banned entry for anyone. When a distress signal is received from Tokyo, the Japan Ground Self-Defense Forcedispatches three teenage girls from the Dispatch 3rd Special Force Coppelion, who comprise the "Healthcare Team". Due to genetic engineering, the Coppelions are immune to radiation while also possessing special skills. Thus the Coppelions journey to the ruined capital to find survivors.

I will be continuing the story after the last scene in the manga! I'm currently writing drafts an probably publish as soon as I can.

Hope you read my fanfic guys and also read the manga or watch the anime and give it lots of love!

Thanks. Bye!


End file.
